Naruto Style Mass Effect Pt 2
by TheBaneOfOlympus91
Summary: The Reapers have officially arrived in the galaxy, and it's up to Naruto and the crew of the Normandy to put an end to them once and for all. As with the story before, the squad will contain both Naruto and Mass Effect characters, and I will cover the From the Ashes, Leviathan, and Citadel DLC, and most likely Omega.
1. The War Begins!

**A/N - So here's the ME3 storyline, pretty much the same format as the last one. **

**SuperVegitoFan I've read the manga, but just to see that level of destruction animated was fckn breathtaking and unbelievable. Can't wait for that 5 vs 1 fight**

**Zalrok1 going to briefly address the Arrival DLC, but because I never downloaded it, I don't know much about it except that the Alpha Relay blows up killing a lot of Batarians**

**Now Enjoy!**

**"Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto Uzumaki? It is 10 AM Naruto Uzumaki. It is time for you to wake up Naruto Uzumaki. You must wake up and repo-"**

_"RASENGAN!"_

Naruto ran the energy orb straight through the VI alarm clock at his bedside table destroying it. Fuck he hated that thing. But they were a standard thing in all Alliance style homes. He pushed his body up, moving his blond hair out of his face. He hadn't had a haircut in months, so about right now he looked just like his father Minato. He looked to the left and on the floor next to him, was a naked Konohamaru. He was asleep holding a bottle of Krogan Ryncol in his hand. Currently Naruto was on the Human homeworld Earth under house arrest. A day before he was to turn the Normandy into the Alliance per his deal with Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson, Admiral Hackett sent him a video message requesting that he help someone named Dr. Amanda Kenson. A lot happened on that mission and in the end, a Mass Relay was destroyed taking an entire Batarian system with it. He told Hackett what truly happened and how Dr. Kenson betrayed him. Hackett believed him about everything, but still had to place Naruto under arrest. Because he went quietly and surrendered without a fight, Naruto was just placed under Alliance house arrest. Alliance house arrest was being condemned to Earth, in a large 1 bedroom apartment, with a Jacuzzi style bath. Made him feel as though he should've been arrested years ago.

Despite being under house arrest, Naruto was free to explore any part of the planet that he wanted so long as an armed guard went with him to escort him back. He thought this was an extreme waste of time because at any point he probably could've killed them all and escaped with barely a nose bleed. He was however allowed off world for a week to assist the people of Rimgar's move to the Citadel. It was nearly a painless transition except for the many tears spilled by people forced off the only home they had never knew. But Naruto knew that deep down it was better this way. When the Reapers attacked, he didn't want the people of his homeworld to be in jeopardy. Naruto was brought back down to Earth (go figure) when he heard his drunk friend snoring on the ground. Despite the Defense Committee wanting to limit his visitors, Admiral Hackett always overruled them. He got out of bed and walked over to Konohamaru and slapped his foot onto his face.

"You're an asshole Naruto," he groaned. "Fuck, is it morning already?"

"Yes it is," replied Naruto wiggling his toes.

"Get your feet off my face! Just let me sleep for two more minutes."

"Get your ass up, put some underwear on at least, and help me cut my hair."

"Come on bro, the sun's barely out, and I'll cut your hair later."

"It's ten, the sun is in the middle of the sky and I need it cut now because it's way too long!"

"C'mon dude, I lost all my creds last-"

"Night playing with prostitutes, I know James told me. Real mature by the way." Naruto walked over to Konohamaru's bag and thankfully found a pair of jeans and threw them at him. "Put those damn jeans on I'm tired of seeing your ass, and then get up!"

Konohamaru exhaled but slowly got up and put the jeans on. He clapped and the lights turned on forcing him to shield his eyes for a second. Naruto couldn't believe that the grandson of the 3rd Hokage and the former Jonin sensei to the Ino-Asu-Cho team was as lecherous as Jiraiya. It was probably one of the main reasons Naruto put up with him. While he came home at about 12:30 this morning, Konohamaru stumbled in at 4. Naruto sat on the bed and Konohamaru took out a pair of scissors, a kunai knife, and charged them with his chakra. The guy was an excellent Shinobi, and a decent barber despite his faults. In less than 5 minutes, the long bushy blond hair was returned to its regular spiky state. They walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen and the younger man immediately grabbed the coffee.

"I forgot to tell you," he said sipping. "Circe and Sasuke have declared war on you because baby Hiruzen refuses to go to sleep without that 9 tails fox stuffed animal you bought him for his birthday."

_"What can I say I'm cuddly," joked Kurama._

"Like I give a shit what they think," said Naruto waving his hand. "So tell me, how were the Chunin Games this year?"

The Chunin Games (formerly known as the Chunin Exams) were a twice a year thing that everyone on the Citadel came to watch. Because they no longer had the Forest of Death, it was decided all that all Genin ready for Chunin level would just participate in one big 4 day tournament. The alien species loved the event because they got to see Humans do things they believed impossible for their species. The Chunin Games had definitely gotten Humanity a bit more respect throughout the galaxy.

"Memorable as always, this latest new batch of Genin were surprisingly talented."

"What about Shino's daughter Iona? Did she pass?"

"Poor girl made it all the way to the finals and lost. And for a 10 year old, she took out some pretty big bastards with those bugs of hers. While Shino's bugs just drain his opponents chakra, Iona's drain chakra and return it to her. She beat this one 12 year old from the Cloud in 5 minutes flat. But her final opponent was none other than her teammate, Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasuke's 8 year old?"

"Yeah, Ten-Ten had to watch in tears as her star pupils fought one another. That little boy is going to be Jonin level by 13 at this rate. It was a fair fight for the longest time and Iona eventually gained the upper hand after she busted his nose by slamming his face into a tree."

"Then they were fighting on the forest stage?"

"Yeah; you should've Itachi destroy this Mist kid on the water stage."

"So how did Iona lose?"

"Itachi's Sharingan upgraded during the fight and he got the 3rd tomoe. That damn boy put Iona and nearly the entire audience in a genjutsu that affects your hearing. He sent her flying with a kick to the chest and because she was under the genjutsu, she didn't stand up. The proctor had no choice but to name Itachi the winner."

"Those damn Uchihas."

"Itachi won the tournament, and the winner and 6 others are named Chunin by the judges. Iona was still made a Chunin along with 1 Mist teen, a team of Stone boys, and a Sand girl."

"Well at least something good came out of all that. Any fights break out in the audience like normal?"

"Of course. Some rumor on the Extranet got out that Godric was going to win the whole tournament this year. People bet a bunch of creds on him, and when his twin, Itachi, knocked him out of the 2nd round that was huge. C-Sec had to get down there to stop 20 Volus' from killing a Krogan who refused to pay them."

"Who would've thought that something as small as our Chunin Exams could turn into one of the galaxy's most famous events: the Chunin Games."

"The Council funded the stadium, and the contestants are placed on the Extranet with a list of their skills and abilities. It's just one big legal fight match." There was a knock at the front door.

"IT'S OPEN," bellowed Naruto.

The front door swung open and Naruto heard footsteps headed towards the kitchen. A second later an extremely buff marine with a small Mohawk walked in. He was wearing an Alliance grey shirt, with black pants and combat boots. At his side was a standard pistol.

"Hey Naruto," he said.

"James Vega," he replied with a smile. "It's a little early for you to be here isn't it?"

"And how are you walking after all the shit we did last night," asked Konohamaru.

"I'm not the one who started dancing on a table after my 5th shot of Ryncol."

"You don't know how to party then."

James laughed and said," anyways, Naruto, the Defense Committee wants to see you about something ASAP."

"Sounds important," the blond asked. "Did they specify why?"

"I don't question my superiors man. They just told me they needed you now."

Naruto got up from the kitchen and walked into his room. He grabbed a white shirt, and black pants, and sandals. He tossed Konohamaru the house keys. "Lock up if you leave," he ordered.

"I'm coming with," he answered back. He grabbed a black undershirt off the table chair, put on some boots and followed. Because they were on an Alliance base there were soldiers every where. Normally they were standing guard, but today the hallway was filled with people. Soldiers, officers, scientists, and advisors were all moving fast.

"Naruto!" He turned and saw Admiral David Anderson walking towards him fast for a man of nearly 65. He had returned to the Alliance Navy and abdicated the position of Humanity's Councilor to Donnel Udina.

"Admiral," said James saluting.

"Lieutenant," he said with a nod. "You look good Naruto, a bit rough around the edges though."

"Anderson apart from basically just calling me fat, I take it you're off to see the committee too?"

"Yes."

"Why am I needed though? I'm not Alliance."

"Admiral Hackett is mobilizing the fleets. I'm guessing word's made it to Alliance Command. All of our scans are indicating that something big is headed our way"

Naruto suddenly got very serious. "The Reapers?"

"We don't know, not for certain."

"What the hell else could it be?"

"If I knew that I would handle it Naruto."

"We're wasting our time with this Anderson. It's the Reapers and despite the hundreds of warnings I've given you guys during my 'year long stay', we still aren't prepared."

"Just tell it the Committee."

"The Committee is an enormous waste of time."

"They're just scared."

"They're just pathetic and since the beginning have been trying to sweep everything Shepard and I uncovered under the rug. Just a bunch of useless assholes."

"Shepard spoke to a Reaper and blew the damn thing up. You worked with Cerberus and stopped the Collectors. You both saw how they harvest and what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy than anyone."

"So if I know more than anyone Anderson, give me back the Normandy and let me try to stop all this stuff. I can't help you guys locked up. I like to take action, not talk things out. I'm not a damn politician!"

"And I don't need you to be one! Not to mention you brought this one on yourself by blowing up that Mass Relay and killing all those Batarians."

"You think I wanted to do that? It was the Batarians or we would've faced the entire Reaper fleet unprepared and we all woulda died. I did what I had to!"

Anderson took a deep breath and calmed down. "I know that Naruto, and so does the committee. I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers."

Naruto grumbled but followed the old man with James and Konohamaru close behind. When they entered the hallway to the committee chamber a woman led them down to a door.

"This is as far as me and Konohamaru can go," said James. "Good luck in there Naruto."

Naruto shook James' hand and patted Konohamaru's shoulder. As he turned he around he could see a woman in blue speaking with Anderson. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, with some tucked behind her ear, and her uniformed was unzipped just enough so that it wasn't showing cleavage.

"Williams," he asked. "Ashley Williams?"

She turned and Naruto saw the small amount of lip gloss on her lips. "Your name is Naruto right," she asked. "We met on Horizon."

"Now I remember you, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams."

"Actually, it's Lieutenant-Commander now."

"Congratulations, but what are you doing here?"

"I just finished speaking with the Committee."

"Do you know what they wanted," asked Anderson.

"Who can tell with them? Right now I'm just waiting for orders."

"Well anyways, we'd better go inside Naruto."

Naruto nodded saying one last goodbye to everyone before following Anderson into the Committee room. The Committee room was full of people but seated at a long table were five people who made defensive decisions about Humanity. Admiral Hackett was the Head of the Committee but he was currently mobilizing all the Fleets.

"Anderson, Naruto," the man to the far right said.

"Cut the crap," Naruto said instantly. "What's going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. The reports coming in are unlike anything we've ever seen. Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay. Whatever it is, it's incomprehensibly powerful."

Naruto took a datapad from someone, read it, and snapped it in half on his knee. "You guys have brought me here to tell you what you already should know: the Reaper are here."

Side conversations broke out throughout the hall almost immediately.

-"What are we going to do?"

-"If the Reapers killed the Protheans what chance do we have?"

-"We're screwed!"

"Silence," said the only female member banging her gavel. "Naruto… how do we stop them?"

"Stop them? This isn't something we can manage with strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than we are, more powerful than we are, they don't fear us, and will never take mercy on us."

"There must be some way," growled the Hispanic Councilman.

"Admirals," cried a woman with a headset on. "We just lost contact with Luna Base."

"The moon," Anderson repeated in shock. "They couldn't be here that fast."

"How did they get past our defenses," asked the female Councilwoman.

"UK headquarters has a visual," said a man pulling a screen up. At first the only thing visible was smoke but then a man's face was briefly show before an explosion happened. The signal cut out for a minute before the room techs got it back up. The Reapers were landing all over the planet. Sovereign class Reapers were landing and blasted red lasers everywhere. The big Reaper ships were much bigger than he was size in a fully transformed 9 tailed state.

"Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett," Anderson said.

"You see that shit," yelled Naruto pointing at the screen. "That's what Humanity, and Turian Hierarchy, and the Salarian Union and the rest of the galaxy are up against. There's only one thing we can do: we fight or we die!"

Everyone in the room looked at the window because large amounts of dust began to fly against it. A Reaper floated down face it them and the center of it began to prime up for an attack.

"Oh my god," someone whispered.

"MOOOOOOVE," roared Naruto. He activated his 9 tailed cloak and shielded Anderson as the laser fired. The blast shattered the window sending everybody flying. The Committee's long table flew over his head blocking the room's exit and knocking down nearly 7 people. Naruto and Anderson both flew into a wall and smashed down to the ground. Naruto slowly rolled up and could feel the blood dripping down his forehead. His ears were ringing and his shirt was torn and when he looked around, everbody in his line of sight was either dead or critically injured. The shattered window was partially on fire as was much of the room.

"Naruto get up," ordered Anderson. He was beaten down as well. The Alliance Admiral "A" on his suit had torn off as had a portion of his jacket. Anderson passed him the spare predator pistol on he kept. Anderson touched his comm. and spoke. "Lieutenant-Commander Williams, is that you? What's your status? I can't raise the Normandy so you need to get to them. Anderson out; Naruto let's move it we need to get to the Normandy."

Naruto looked over the Vancouver sky scrappers that were slowly being destroyed. He could see 5 Reapers just in his immediate vision. There was no telling how many had actually landed on the planet. He jumped down with Anderson and then ran along the sky scrappers. Everyone once in a while they had to take cover when a Reaper would blast in their direction.

"Lieutenant-Commander," said Anderson as they were running. "I'm patching Naruto in. Give us an update on your position."

"_We've almost got to the Normandy," said Ashley. "I've got Lieutenant Vega and that friend of Naruto's with me."_

"Is Konohamaru alright," asked Naruto.

"_He's just fine, he just saved Vega and me from these weird things that look like mutated Batarians."_

"Our ETA is about 5 minutes Williams, Anderson out." They pushed forward when some Husks got in the way. Naruto and Anderson dropped them but ran out of thermal clips. As they dropped to the lower level, a Reaper fired a laser at them again. They ducked but the windows in the area shattered. Rushing in before another attacked happened, Naruto killed a husk by crushing its face in his palm. He forced open a door for Anderson when he heard a whimper. Naruto walked to where the noise was coming from and found a small boy in a wall rafter crying.

"Hey kid," whispered Naruto gently.

"Everyone's dying," he said with tears pouring from his face.

Naruto extended his arm but the little boy just back up further. "Come on we have to get you out of here."

"You can't help me."

Naruto was about to use his 9 tailed chakra to pull the boy to him, but Anderson called his name. He turned his neck for one second and as soon as he looked back, the little boy was gone.

"Shit," he muttered. Naruto rushed to where Anderson was moving debris.

"This is a goddamned mess," the old man barked. "Every minute these machines are here thousands of innocent people will die. All because nobody listened to you and Shepard. When the blame starts getting thrown, I sure as hell won't be held responsible."

"Worst part about war is that people die," said Naruto. "And an even worse part is that you can't save them all." He activated his cloak and wrapped 2 tails around Anderson and hopped across a chasm. "There's some clips come on."

"Ashley," Anderson said when they were running on the rooftops again. "We're in sight of the spaceport ETA 3 minutes."

"_We've made it to the Normandy," she shouted. "Oh god, they're going to take out that dreadnought. EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"_

"Ashley," yelled Naruto into his comm. "Goddammit nothing! They've got to be in trouble."

Naruto and Anderson rushed forward before the dreadnought Ashley spoke of exploded. The shockwaves were so powerful they slammed him against the wall and destroyed the platform. He and Anderson both slid down. Naruto got off the ground seeing much of that much of the skin on his arm had been taken off. Thanks to Kurama, it had already begun to heal.

"Lookout," said Anderson tacking him to the ground. Red energy bullets began to blast past them. He could see where they were coming from. Ashley had spoken the truth about the Batarians. They were fused into some kind monsters with a huge brown sack on their backs. He pulled a knife from his pocket and flung it catching it in the eye. It collapsed dead, and immediately the ones surrounding it pounced and started to consume the dead ones flesh.

"They're cannibals," gasped Naruto. He jumped in front of the cannibals tiger sign already formed. _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" _A blue fireball flew from his mouth engulfing the three cannibals. While blowing the fireball out he saw Anderson attempting to signal the Normandy form a nearly destroyed console. Naruto created a shadow clone that rushed by Anderson and grabbed the Avenger near him. The clone began to give him cover fire while he dealt with the large number of cannibals that continuously dropped from the sky. He grabbed a shuriken out of his pocket and blew wind. Flinging it, the wind shuriken took out 7 cannibals at once.

"Behind you," his clone shouted.

Naruto turned quickly his palm opened and yelled," _Futon: Rasengan!"_ The wind attack cut right through the cannibals face. Naruto ran to the clone, and Anderson's aid firing from the Predator pistol. He was firing his shots into the cannibals' sacks and blowing them open. When he reached Anderson, the pistol he was holding, and the rifle the clone was holding both ran out of shots. A cannibal threw aimed and threw a grenade at Anderson. Naruto's clone quickly picked it up, and jumped over to the enemy side as the grenade exploded destroying itself in the process. Naruto formed a horse seal, preparing for a huge fire attack when two missiles fired down on the enemy side.

"_Cavalry's here gentlemen!"_

The Normandy soared into view with a completely new look. Gone from it was the Cerberus colors of yellow and black along with the symbol. The ship was painted flying Alliance colors with the logo in blue. Naruto ran towards it as the lower part opened up. Naruto jumped onto it and was met by Konohamaru holding a rifle.

"What took you so long," he asked.

"I was too busy getting my ass shot at," Naruto replied.

"Naruto," Anderson yelled coming forward.

"Get on the ship old man!"

"I'm not going. You see what's happening here. The people are going to need a leader. I'm staying here."

"Bullshit! We're in this fight together Anderson."

Anderson shook his head no. "At the moment, no we aren't. This is a fight we can't win. Not without help. We need every species and all their ships to even have a small chance at defeating the Reapers."

"So what am I supposed to do?!"

"Go talk to the Council and convince them to help us."

"And when they refuse to help us? Then what do I do?"

"Then make them listen! NOW GO THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"I'm not apart of the Alliance, so you don't have any authority over me."

Anderson opened his jacket and pulled out a set of dog tags. He looked at them and then tossed them to Naruto who caught them with one hand. "Welcome to the Alliance, Commander," he said. "You know what you have to do."

"I don't like this Anderson."

"Neither, do I... but it's the only way."

"I won't forget about you guys. I'll bring help, every fleet that I can… good luck old man."

"You too."

Anderson turned and rushed back the way he came as Alliance. Naruto could see Alliance Kodiak shuttles picking people up all over the place, cannibals pouncing all over unsuspecting civilians. That was when Naruto saw him, the little boy he tried saving earlier. He got onto a shuttle that got about halfway into the sky, and one minute later minute later it was incinerated by a Reaper's laser. Naruto took a deep breath as the Normandy spun around. He walked into the ship so the bottom could close but he could still see outside the windows. The Reaper ships were crashing down onto Earth in large comets. The war had officially begun.

* * *

Naruto walked past James, Konohamaru, and Ashley into the Normandy's shuttle bay. When this was a Cerberus ship, it was used to store cargo. Apparently the Alliance used this portion of the ship to house their armory. There were guns all over the place.

"What the hell's going on," asked James angrily. "Where's Anderson and where are we going?" Naruto ignored him and continued walking. "Hey I'm talking to you, answer me!"

"We're leaving," said Naruto calmly.

"Leaving?"

"What's going on," asked Ashley.

"Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel to get help for the fight."

"Bullshit," snarled James. "He wouldn't just order us to leave!"

"Hey calm down guys," said Konohamaru stepping between them.

"We don't have a fucking choice," Naruto yelled moving his friend out the way. "Without help, this war is going to be over before it begins!"

"Fuck that! Drop me back off at Earth because I'm not lea-"

"ENOUGH," Naruto ordered lifting James by his throat. "Don't you think I'd rather stay and fight as well?" He flung James to the ground. "We're going to the Citadel. If you want a ride back to Earth, you can catch one there." James didn't respond, he just coughed and massaged his throat.

_"Naruto," said a familiar voice._

"Joker is that you?"

_"Alive and kicking, I got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you."_

Naruto walked over to a computer screen and activated it. A minute later, Steven Hackett's face appeared on a computer screen that was distorted.

_"Naruto," he growled. "Sustained heavy losses.. force was overwhelming… there's no way we can defeat them conventionally."_

"Anderson already wants me to go talk to the Council and see if they can help us."

Hackett shook his head no. His transmission was getting extremely hard to understand. _"iance outpost on Mars first… ore we lose control of the system. Been researching the Prothean Archives… with Doctor T'Soni… found a way to stop Reapers… maybe only way… contact soon. Hackett out."_ The signal disconnected.

"We need to get to Mars pronto Joker," said Naruto.

_"Aye aye."_

"Just what does Hackett think we'll find there," asked Ashley.

"I don't know," responded Naruto. "Just grab your gear."

**Mars**

The foursome was fully armored in the shuttle on the way down to Mars. Naruto told Konohamaru that he could've sat out, but he waved that off. He proclaimed that he needed the action in his life. While James drove, Naruto spoke with Joker.

_"I've been trying to reach Mars on secure channels," the pilot explained. "No one is answering."_

"Is there nearby Reaper activity," asked Naruto.

_"Negative."_

"EDI?"

**"The Base appears to be offline. It is possible the inhabitants were evacuated."**

"Well we'll know soon enough, but Joker be ready to get us the hell out of here if everything goes to shit."

_"Roger that, Normandy out."_

The shuttle landed and everyone stepped off wearing helmets. Naruto looked to the right and could see a giant storm headed their way. Whatever they were here to do on Mars, it needed to get done fast. Once that storm was in radio communication was going to be really difficult. They spotted several dead Alliance soldiers along the road to the outpost.

"There's the facility," Konohamaru said pointing.

"And Cerberus soldiers," finished Naruto.

On the ground were several trucks, and standing outside them were about 7 Cerberus soldiers. There was only one Alliance soldier with his hands on his head as someone pointed a gun in his face. A second later they blasted his head open

"Holy shit they're executing them," whispered James.

Ashley pulled the Viper off her back and with a quick concussive shot blasted a Cerberus soldiers head off. The Cerberus minions froze momentarily and it would cost them their lives. Naruto and Konohamaru rushed down the rocky slope with Rasengans in their hands.

"_RASENRENGAN," _they roared together. Both men smashed a set of soldiers a piece into the convoy trucks. James rushed down shotgun in tow and managed to blast right through the Cerberus Centurions armor. Konohamaru flung 3 shuriken at his chest and he crashed down with a gasp.

"Those guys were Cerberus right bro," asked Konohamaru.

"Yes," replied Naruto.

"Why is Cerberus here on Mars," said Ashley angrily.

"Good question."

"Stop pretending like you don't know."

"I don't know why they were here Williams, so you can stop implying that."

"It's a bit convenient."

Naruto didn't give Ashley the satisfaction of a response they just continued towards the Alliance outpost. There was one last Cerberus guard on the door. Naruto snuck up behind him holding a knife and pierced it right into his neck. Everyone entered the outpost and the doors closed.

"Alright Naruto," growled Ashley. "Be straight up with me, why is Cerberus here?"

"What in the hell makes you think I know that?"

"You worked for them, so why would I believe you cut all ties?"

"I only worked with Cerberus and the Illusive Man because the Collectors needed to be stopped. If you recall, I tried to get you to help me but you said no."

"They brought you back to life, gave you a ship, resources-"

"I haven't had any Cerberus contact since I destroyed the Collector Base. I have no idea why they're here now or what they want with the outpost."

"Naruto Uzumaki's been under constant surveillance since his house arrest on Earth began," explained James. "There's no way he had any contact with Cerberus."

After the room was pressurized, Naruto took his helmet off and glared at Ashley and snarled," you happy now, or do you have more stupid questions? I don't work for Cerberus, simple as that." Ashley sighed and placed a hand on her head as James activated the elevator. The platform the four were standing on rose up into an area filled with cargo. "I've explained the truth to a million people, a million damn times. I'm through talking about it, got it?"

"Sorry Naruto, I ju-"

"What was that," said Konohamaru drawing an SMG. They all looked up at the rafters because that's where the noise was coming from. The vent to one was kicked off and everybody aimed. Sakura Haruno tuck and rolled and dove out. Liara T'Soni came out not one second later panting. The Asari turned and flung a singularity attack at the vent. Two Cerberus soldiers were drawn into the biotic attack. Liara drew a pistol and fired twice and the men crashed onto the ground. Sakura walked up to them and lifting them by the armor bashed both soldiers heads together breaking their necks. James rushed out of cover with his shotgun but Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Relax James," he said happily. "These two are with us."

Liara smiled and walked towards him. "Naruto, thank the Goddess you're alive."

"Liara T'Soni, it's been far too long."

"Don't be so happy to see me all at once Naruto," said Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Sakura, it really is good to see you as well. Do you know what's been going on with Earth?"

"Yes we heard, the reports we were getting sounded awful."

"It was difficult to leave," admitted Ashley.

"Oh Ashley I'm so sorry," said Liara. "Not to sound rude, but why are you all here?"

"Admiral Hackett asked us to," explained Konohamaru. "He said that you would know what was going on."

"Well… I do."

"Hallelujah," said James putting his gun up. "Finally some answers."

"Maybe. I've discovered plans for a Prothean device. A weapon that could possibly wipe out the Reapers."  
"They have something that powerful on Mars," asked Naruto.

"Yes, we just have to get to the Prothean Archives."

"Okay slightly confused," said Ashley. "We've known about the Archives for years. How come we're just acting now?"

"Because now we don't have a choice," explained Sakura. "Process of elimination, mixed with a little bit of desperation. When Naruto destroyed the Alpha Relay, he bought us all a little bit of time. While he was on Earth, Liara and I got to work. Hackett contacted Liara asking her to use some resources that she has as the Shadow Broker. He wanted something, anything that could help us stop the Reapers."

"Our search led us here," continued Liara. "Hackett gave us the access and kept us updated on your status on Earth. Despite wanting to visit you Naruto, our work paid off. The Archives are full of data."

"I'll believe it when I see it," snorted Naruto.

"Where's the weapon at," asked Ashley.

"It isn't a weapon yet, only plans for a device. A blue print. We have to get to the Archives on that tramway across the way."

"Cerberus wants it too yes?"

"Of course. The Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them, but ran out of time."

"Anything powerful enough to stop the Reapers," started Naruto.

"Is something Cerberus would want," finished Konohamaru. "It all makes sense."

Everyone looked a door on the balcony as it began to be pried open.

"Bring it on," growled James reaching for his gun.

"Not this time James," ordered Naruto. "You either Konohamaru. I want you both back at the shuttle. If Cerberus manages to beat us to the Archives, I need the exits covered."

"But-"

"Now Lieutenant."

James and Konohamaru both took the elevator down as the doors on the upper balcony split open. Liara fired another singularity lifting all the soldiers in its range of their feet. While Ashley fired from her sniper and Naruto his pistol, Sakura jumped up to the upper balcony and went to work. She lifted one man by the throat and impaled him on a wall spike. She kicked a man so hard his leg broke, and finally she head butted the last man's through a wall.

"Not bad," said Naruto activating his chakra cloak. He grabbed both Liara and Ashley with a claw each and walked up a wall to the balcony. "I see you haven't lost any skills girl."

As soon as they entered the next room they saw an elderly man running away only to get shot in the back and Naruto quickly activated his Sage Mode. He could only sense one other life form in the room. They all crouched down and Naruto moved up first. There was only a Cerberus soldier relaxing against a rail. Naruto silently crept up, pulled him over the metal bars, and slammed a Rasengan into his chest.

"All clear," he called out. He entered the next room ahead of everyone and found computers every where. Liara and Sakura each sat at one and began to type. Naruto was scanning the vid screens to look for any hint of help to get to the Archives. After checking four screens, he finally saw an unfamiliar woman on the fifth. "Liara, Sakura, who's that woman?"

Sakura looked where he pointed and rolled her eyes. "That bitch."

"That bitch have a name?"

"Dr. Eva Core," said Liara. "She arrived her about a week ago and is…very hands on with her work."

Naruto looked at Sakura as she glared at the screen. The pink haired woman was obviously jealous of her. "Damn, the pedways are all locked out. We have to find a way around."

"What about the roof," asked Ashley.

"With that storm coming in, I wanted to avoid going outside, but it seems as though we don't have a choice. Let's move."

Liara placed a breather on, and all the humans placed helmets on. They opened the door to the outside and a huge gust of wind blew into the room. The storm had arrived.

"Naruto," Sakura shouted over the wind. "Up ahead!"

He climbed down a ladder and turned around. Cerberus and Alliance soldiers were on two different pedways shooting at one another. The Alliance soldiers were outnumbered but they weren't going down without a fight.

"_Bro… can you hear me," asked Konohamaru._

"Just barely, the storm is interfering with our radios."

"_Te… it. I ca… the Nor… Where…"_

"Konohamaru, I didn't get any of that just now. Repeat."

"_I sai-"_

Naruto received nothing but a bunch of static, he cut the communications. "Damn it," he barked climbing up another ladder. "We're on our own out here."

They walked into the nearest room to get out of the storm, but the airlocks were open. The staff was all over the floor dead. Someone had vented air out of the room while they were still in so all of the workers slowly suffocated. Most of them had blood coming out their mouths. Cerberus soldiers were all lined up behind a glass window. Ashley took an inferno grenade out and flung it threw the window. The soldiers all burst into flames, and Liara used a biotic warp on them. Naruto watched as at least three fire explosions happened killing the men.

"Felt nostalgic huh," asked Liara.

"Shepard did always love that combo," agreed Liara. She walked into the room where the dead Cerberus lay, and pressed a blue button. All the vents closed and the room pressurized. Liara took off her mask and said," we have access to the labs now. They'll take us straight to the tram station."

"There's a recording," said Ashley touching the red playback button. It was an officer who was just beginning to notice how the station on Mars was showing up. Not a second later he was shot and collapsed against the screen. Dr. Eva Core walked into the cameras view holding a gun that was smoking from the tip. Eva pressed a few buttons and the cameras angle showed the room being de-pressurized of air and the staff all suffocating.

"I guess we know how Cerberus got in," Naruto said to Ashley.

"Bitch," Sakura repeated. "I knew there was something about her I didn't trust!"

"We can't worry about it now," said Liara. "We have to get to the Archives."

Naruto grabbed a hand full of nearby thermal clips and passed everybody a few as they continued throughout the station. The view everywhere was relatively the same. Dead Alliance soldiers every where, with the occasional Trooper or Centurion. As they were exiting another computer area, Ashley opened a door and a turret suspended in the air started firing. One by one, they had to safely dive in and out of cover to avoid being ripped to shreds. This whole facility was turning out to be one death trap. Thankfully, the next room was free of Cerberus soldiers and Liara sat at a computer, and after a few strokes, and a minute of watching a video where Eva Core shot a camera, she pressed her knuckles to her forehead.

"Cerberus is at the Archives," she explained. "We're completely locked out."

"Naruto and I can get across and send one back," suggested Sakura.

"But you don't know how many soldiers are over there," countered Ashley.

"What does that mean to us?"

"It means you shouldn't get cocky. If we can find one of their nearby transmitters helmet-to-helmet we might have a chance to get them to send a pedways over."

"How," asked Naruto.

"We fool Cerberus into thinking we're one of them and all the Alliance is dead." Ashley quickly jogged into the next room looking for a receiver. Naruto looked back at the Asari and the pink haired woman who were both smiling.

"What," he asked.

"The Lieutenant-Commander has become very capable," said Liara. "She didn't take charge like this back when we were traveling with Shepard."

Hearing Ashley call him, Naruto walked into the next room. She had found a Cerberus soldier with a transmitter. Naruto pressed a button on his helmet, and the face protector popped off. The soldier was a man whose face was beginning to form into a husk.

"Oh god," whispered Ashley. "I can't believe they would do this to their own man. They claim to stand for Humanity, and they do things like this to their own people. That could've been you Naruto! For all I know, Cerberus has done something like that to you."

Through wasting his time with Ashley, Naruto picked up the transmitter and started talking. "Hello," he said. "This is Delta Team. Anybody there?"

"_Where the hell have you been," a Soldier replied. "Never mind, just give us your status."_

"The tram station, all hostiles terminated."

"_Roger that, Echo Team is on the way for extraction."_

Naruto took the dead soldiers Mattock as Sakura and Liara entered the area. They all rushed down and moved into cover. The soldiers stepped off the tram onto the platform and realized the trap too late. Liara froze a Centurion with a stasis bubble that froze two more soldiers that walked into it. Naruto took a deep breath and blew those who weren't secure off the station. Ashley took the Avenger off her back gunned down the man trapped in the stasis bubble. Naruto thought all the enemies were gone when he saw a laser on Ashley's chest. He tackled Ashley down as the bullet fired and went through the wall. Sakura rushed to the tram and grabbed the woman nearly responsible for the LC's murder and flung her to the floor and grabbed her throat.

"Wait," ordered Naruto. "How many more soldiers do you guys have over there?"

"Fuck you," the sniper spat.

"How bout fuck you," growled Sakura. With a small motion, she ripped off the sniper's head splattering clothes and Naruto's boots with blood. "Shall we get on?"

Ashley looked like she was in shock, but to Naruto and Liara seeing Sakura kill someone wasn't a surprise. Liara was obviously the level-headed one in the relationship. Everyone put their helmets and breathers back on as the tram took them across. At the Archive station, there was only four soldiers guarding the entrance. As soon as Sakura stepped off the platform one picked up a shield. It didn't matter because she punched right through it and him. Ashley and Liara gunned their enemies down, and Naruto strangled his with a chakra tail. Liara opened the door to the Archives and the first thing Naruto saw were several Prothean obelisks secured behind a glass. Each was a rectangular shape with a glowing blue line in the middle. In the center was a hologram of the Archives. While Ashley kept guard, Sakura and Liara started downloading the data. He was staring at the hologram when it shifted. Standing in it's place was a man in a fine suit, with his hair slicked back gel. In his right hand was one of the many cigarettes he smoked a day. But what always caught Naruto's attention was his eyes. Two iris' that looked more like blue orbs. The Illusive Man, had made his appearance. He took a puff of his cigarette, and began to speak.

"Naruto."

Liara turned around with her gun and growled," Illusive Man."

"Fascinating race the Protheans," he said ignoring Liara. "They left all this for us to discover, and yet we squandered it. The Alliance has known about the Archives for more than 30 years, and what've they done with it?"

"What the hell do you want," asked Naruto.

The older man looked at the Prothean obelisks and smiled. "What I've always wanted. The data in these artifacts hold the key to solving the Reaper threat."

"I've seen your solution, and your people are turned into monsters."

"They're being improved. That's what separates us Naruto, where you see a means to destroy, I see a means to dominate and control. We need to harness the Reapers power. Imagine how strong Humanity would be if we controlled them."

"Earth is under siege and you're hatching some stupid ass scheme to control the Reapers?"

"As usual like when you destroyed the Collector Base, you're being shortsighted, and hasty."

"That Base was an abomination that would've killed your own people had I not saved them. Hundreds of thousands of Humans died there and I still have no regrets about destroying that place."

"What makes you think you can defeat the Reapers even with the Prothean data? You're vastly outnumbered."

"Then have Cerberus work together with the Alliance and together we could stop them."

"You would do better than most against the Reapers, but the odds still aren't in your favor. And more importantly, I don't want the Reapers destroyed. We can dominate them Naruto. Use their power and harness their very essence to bring Humanity to the apex of power."

"You aren't even listening to how ridiculous you sound. The Reapers are going to kill us all if we keep fighting one another."

"I don't expect you to understand Naruto, and I could careless about your approval."

"Then we're through talking," said Naruto turning around. "Liara."

"Don't interfere with my plans Naruto… I won't warn you again."

"Blow me."

"SON OF A BITCH," yelled Sakura.

"What is it now," asked Naruto frantically.

"The data it's not here," replied Liara. "Someone's erasing it with some kind of virus."

Everyone turned as Ashley cried out in pain. A minute later, the lights shut off on the obelisks. Eva Core came running out with Ashley behind shooting at her. The fleeing woman was very fast, and highly acrobatic jumping from rails and the walls to avoid Ashley's bullets.

"Naruto she has the data," yelled Ashley.

Seeing Eva exit the room Naruto sped after her. As he was about to catch her, she activated something on her omni-tool and a set of bars got in his way. He ducked hearing Sakura's yell and a second later the pink haired woman kicked the bars off with a large spinning heel kick. Going through the bars Eva climbed a large ladder that took her outside to the roof. The woman was obviously some android engineered by Cerberus because she didn't need a helmet for oxygen.

"James, Konohamaru," he snarled. "GET THE NORMANDY DOWN HERE NOW! CERBERUS HAS THE DATA!"

He dove to the side as Eva fired an incinerate at his head. Eva ducked as Liara fired a singularity at her. Sakura flung a kunai at her back but it bounced right off her body. Eva climbed one more ladder with Naruto right behind her, but she picked up speed and dove onto a Cerberus shuttle. Naruto roared and activated Version 2 of his 9 tails cloak. He sank his claws into the shuttle and climbed to the top of it. He put a fist through the roof and pulled portion of it back. Eva gritted her teeth and started firing at him but he dodged. Naruto stood on the roof of the shuttle and snarled at her when he heard James speak into the radio.

"_I got this one!"_

Turning to the left, Naruto saw an Alliance Kodiak speeding down out of the sky towards the Cerberus shuttle. The Kodiak crashed into the Cerberus shuttle and it spun out of control and headed towards the three women. Naruto was thrown off the shuttle when it exploded and he crashed hard shoulder first into a pole and was knocked out of his Version 2. Ashley, Liara, and Sakura had managed to avoid the explosion, but they were just a little shaken up. The Kodiak landed hard on the platform and James and Konohamaru both stepped out.

"Normandy's on route bro," said the ninja. "Should be here soon."

"We need the data," grunted Liara as she threw her arm around Ashley's neck.

The Cerberus shuttle door was kicked off and the Android stepped out with a blue visor like light over her eyes. Ashley pushed Liara out of harms way as the flaming Eva charged at her. The LC fired bullet after bullet but eventually the android disarmed her and lifted her by the helmet with powerful Sakura like strength.

"Ashley," Naruto shouted jumping over the Kodiak. "Let her go!"

"Orders," Eva asked.

Naruto could guess what the Illusive Man told her because Eva turned and taking Ashley's head smashed it against the shuttle 2 times extremely hard. Eva turned and ran in his direction and Naruto emptied his entire 12 shot pistol clip into her despite her falling after the third face shot.

"James grab that damn robot," he ordered rushing to Ashley.

_"Naruto we got Reaper signatures in orbit," said Joker. _

Naruto could give a damn about the Reapers at the moment. His only concern was Ashley. He did all he could to revive Ashley and thankfully he could see that she was still breathing even though she was knocked out. Naruto lifted Ashley up into his arms as the Normandy appeared. Everyone boarded as the Reapers began to land all over Mars. He took one final look at Mars, and the unconscious Ashley in his arms as the hatch closed. If day 1 of the Reaper invasion had gone this bad 5 hours into it, then this was going to be a long war. Turning around he rushed inside to get Ashley to the Med Bay.

**A/N - I wanted to my first chapter to be relatively long so I spent two days on it. Leave a review if you want not gonna Rasengan you if you don't.**

_Futon: Rasenrengan - Wind Style Rasengan Barrage_

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Style Fireball Jutsu_

_Rasenrengan - Rasengan Barrage _


	2. The Turian Primarch

**A/N - Happy with the amounts of favorites and reviews I got with the first chp, you people are awesome.**

Naruto sped into the Med Bay holding Ashley. He quickly scanned the familiar area wishing that Doctor Chakwas or Shizune were here, but thankfully he had Sakura. He placed Ashley on an operation table and gently removed her space helmet, then Sakura's hands began to glow green with chakra. James walked in behind him, and placed Eva's body onto another table.

"Liara see what you and EDI can get off thing," he growled. The Asari nodded her head and walked over to the android and began scanning it with her omni-tool. "Sakura how is she?"

"Beyond what I can do," she replied. "Way too much internal bleeding; I'll continue to ease her pain but and do what I can but we have to get her to Huerta on the Citadel."

"Let's do it Joker."

_"You got it Naruto."_

**"Naruto," said EDI. "I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC. I believe it's Admiral Hackett. You can find the QEC on Deck 2 in the War Room."**

Leaving the others to work on Ashley and download the Prothean data, Naruto rushed to the elevator taking it to Deck 2. He hadn't been on the Normandy since the Alliance began to work on it. He looked to the left and was surprised that the door to the Armory was gone and replaced with just boxes. He turned to the right and walked through the door expecting to see Mordin's old lab, but there was a security gate guarded by two women who both raised their guns at him.

"Who are you," one shouted.

_"Relax ladies," said Joker. "This is that Naruto guy I was telling you about."_

They both holstered their guns and saluted him. Naruto walked up to the blue security gate and it scanned him about 3 times. If this was an every time kind of thing, he was going to hate it. Through the next set of doors was a meeting room, and past those was the War Room. The room was in a circular shape with a big information terminal in the middle. All around the room were computers. He walked to the room in the back and pressed a button that was glowing green, and a fuzzy hologram of Admiral Hackett appeared.

_"Naruto are y-y-you reading m-me," he asked._

"Can you clear this up please EDI?"

**"I'll do my best."**

Admiral Hackett's signal cleared. _"Did you get to the Archives?"_

"Yeah, but the Illusive Man and Cerberus were there too."

_"I knew they might try something. Did you get the data?"_

"The Illusive Bastard downloaded some before I could stop him, but we got most of it. EDI and Liara are analyzing what we recovered."

_"Well Dr. T'Soni?" _Naruto turned around unaware Liara was in the room. _"Was it worth the effort?"_

"Preliminary evidence suggests that data is a blueprint for a Prothean device," she explained touching her omni-tool. A green hologram appeared in the middle of the room showing pieces. "A weapon massive in size and scope, that's capable of unquantifiable levels of destruction."

_"Send me the data and we'll do our own analysis of it. If Liara's instincts are right, this might be the key to stopping the Reapers."_

"I hope you're right Hackett. We're headed to the Citadel now. Lieutenant-Commander Williams was critically injured on Mars by one of the Illusive Man's AI's."

_"Sorry to hear that Naruto, but let's face it, we both know that this is only the beginning. Talk to the Council and show them what you've found. With luck, they'll give you all the support we need."_

"Fat fucking chance."

_"Just do whatever it takes to bring them on board." _Naruto exhaled angrily and shook his head yes. _"I'll be in touch soon, Hackett out."_ The communications cut off.

"Naruto," said Liara. "EDI is extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have details to present to the Council by the time we reach the Citadel."

"Good… and Ashley?"

"Sakura is doing the best she can, but according to her Ashley is going to need minor surgery and the best place for that is the Citadel." Naruto sighed and walked towards the War Room's main terminal. "The Admiral is right. It's going to get much worse isn't it?"

"Unless the Reapers are stopped, yeah it is."

"Naruto I think this weapon is our best shot, we just need to build it."

"You weren't on Earth for the attack Liara. It's going to take more than one big ass weapon to destroy all of them."

"What are our options? You know that we can't defeat the conventionally. Isn't it worth trying at least? If it doesn't work we're all dead anyways right?"

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, and shook his head yes. He walked out of the War Room and took the elevator back to Deck 3. Walking immediately to the Med Bay, he grabbed the doctor's chair, rolled it over to Ashley's side and sat next to her as Sakura continued to examine her.

**Citadel**

A team of nurses led by a Turian doctor, and Ino Yamanaka were waiting for them when they walked into Docking Bay 24. Naruto was extremely reluctant to let Ashley out of his arms but he gently placed her onto the stretcher.

"She'll be fine Naruto," Ino reassured him. "I'll be in the room with her the entire time."

They quickly but gently jogged away with Ashley and in the process nearly ran into C-Sec's Captain Bailey. He walked up to Naruto and shook his hand.

"Real good to see you again Captain," said Naruto.

"You as well," replied Bailey. "Although unfortunately it's Commander now."

"Um congrats?"

"I wish, half my job now is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around."

"Aren't we lucky? So you're going to bring us to the Council?"

"I'm just here basically to welcome you to the Citadel and inform you that Council is awaiting you. Meet them in Councilor Udina's office."

"Okay, Liara, you and I will go to check in with the Council, Sakura I want you to go down to the hospital. I want to be alerted the second Ashley is out of surgery."

"What about us," asked Konohamaru indicating himself and James.

"Stay out of trouble."

James saluted him, and he followed Bailey out of the Docking Bay with Liara close on his heels. It was a small elevator ride up to the Embassies and to Councilor Udina's office. They took a stairwell up to flights and were finally within the Council Chamber. All four the Councilors were standing at their posts. From left to right was: Donnel Udina for Humanity, Sparatus for the Turian Hierarchy, Tevos for the Asari, and Valern for the Salarian Union.

"We've got our own problems Councilor," Sparatus was saying to Udina. "Earth is not in this alone."

"Earth was the first Council world hit by the Reapers," Udina responded angrily. "By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack."

"By your reports not ours," said Valern.

"Well the reports are accurate," said Naruto walking up to them. "Earth was attacked by the Reapers. You know, that claim you all dismissed." To show how pissed he was, Naruto mocked Sparatus by doing the quotations thing. "This is only the beginning. Admiral Anderson has sent me here to request the aid of this Council, all your ships and anything else that you can spare."

"Each of us faces a similar situation," said Tevos calmly. "Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders. If we lend you our strength for Earth, then our own worlds will fall."

"We must face this threat together," growled Udina.

"So you want us to blindly follow you to Earth," asked Valern. "You Humans always ask for too much."

"Look lizard-"

"Wait," ordered Sparatus putting a hand up. "Naruto, even if we were to unite our fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?"

"We do have a plan Councilors," said Liara stepping up. Pressing a few buttons on her omni-tool the mysterious weapon floated in the air for all to see. "A blue print created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers. We're still piecing everything together with Admiral Hackett, but it appears to be some sort of weapon."

"It would be a colossal undertaking," admitted Valern.

"Hackett already has what's left of the Human Fleet gathering resources to begin production immediately," said Naruto. "According to Liara this thing will be very feasible to build."

"Do you think this will work Naruto," asked Tevos.

"It's the best and only option that we have at the moment. The Reapers aren't going to stop at Earth. Every organic being in this galaxy is going to die if we don't find a way to stop them."

Tevos and Sparatus both looked at Valern, and he shook his head no with his eyes closed. "The cruel and unfortunate truth," started Tevos. "Is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we-"

"Can pretend you didn't ignore me last year, and cover your own asses." Tevos opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't find the words to appease him. Valern just glared at him, and Sparatus sighed. "If there's nothing else to discuss in this useless fucking meeting, I need to go to the hospital and check on Ashley Williams."

"We are convening a Summit amongst our species," said Valern angrily. "If we can manage to secure our borders, we may once again consider aiding you."

"Forgive us Naruto," said Tevos. "But that is the best we can do."

"_Their best is bullshit," snarled Kurama._

The Councilors all stepped from their posts and headed back towards their offices. Liara nodded to him and headed back towards the embassies. Naruto stood still for about five minutes and just remained pissed off at the Council. Valern and Tevos, like most of their species were both useless and scared when true pressure was hanging over them. But Turians like Sparatus were practical. Naruto walked towards his office and was going to knock when two Turian guards holding shotguns stepped in his path.

"Councilor Sparatus is seeing no one at the moment," one said.

"I'm in a very bad mood," he warned them. "So unless you want me to break both your legs in two places, get out of my way."

The door opened and Sparatus appeared. "It's alright let him through," he sighed. Naruto pushed past the two glaring guards and entered the office. "What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Tevos and Valern don't want to help me and that's obvious, but I got the feeling that during that crap meeting that you wanted to."

"As we speak Naruto, Palaven the Turian homeworld is burning and I can do nothing to aid my brethren in battle. Even worse, Palaven's Primarch Fedorain hasn't been in contact with me for some days, and we need him at the Summit for our species."

"Was he fighting on Palaven?"

"No, he was stationed on Palaven's largest moon: Menae."

"So you believe that Fedorian would be willing to aid me?"

"Like most Turians, he's a man of his word. If you can get him off that moon and to safety, he'll return the favor by getting you troops for Earth."

"You know I did warn you all that this was coming, but you just ignored me and thought I was lying."

"And if I could go back in a machine and listen to you, I would. But just here me out, save Primarch Fedorian and you can play the blame game for as long as you like."

"_Turian soldiers for Earth if you rescue a diplomat from a moon," said Kurama. "It sounds like a fair trade."_

"_But I don't have time for this," snarled Naruto._

"_The Hierarchy has the best military. You won't win this war without them and you know it. Go and save the Primarch."_

"Okay, I'll help him."

"Then on behalf of the Turian Hierarchy, I thank you. And there is one more thing."

"More bad news?"

"Surprisingly no, although we can't do this formerly, the Council has agreed to give you Spectre authorization whilst you are on the Citadel. Anything in the offices you wish to use, or take advantage of go right ahead."

Sparatus extended his three finger hand, and Naruto shook it. He exited the office and rushed into the Spectre office. The door scanned him and opened. He had always heard the Spectre offices had the best stuff and it was the honest truth. They had guns, armors, mods, biotic amps, and different omni-blades. In the middle of the room was a small hologram of all Spectres who had died in the line of duty. The latest one added was Commander Shepard. He was about to press the button to read Shepard's achievements when he received a message via omni-tool.

_Ashley Williams is out of surgery but still knocked out. At the moment her doctors are out of the room, but you can see her really quick if you come visit now – Ino_

Naruto sped out of the Spectre offices and to the nearest elevator. He went down to Level 4 and the doors to Huerta opened. He could see Alliance and Turian soldiers on stretchers in the middle of the plaza with various doctors, nurses, and a few medical ninja around them. He waded his way through the sea of injured until he spotted a familiar face.

"Doctor Chakwas?"

"Hello Naruto," she said turning around. "I heard from Ino that you were here."

"Have you seen Ashley?"

"Yes, she had a small bleed but it was nothing a few medical ninja and Doctor Michel couldn't fix. I heard from Hackett that Anderson put you in the Alliance."

"Yes he did and he put me back in charge of the Normandy. As soon as I leave from here, I need to get to Palaven to rescue the Turian Primarch, and I know that I already have an excellent medic in Sakura, but I need you to come with me too. If you were on the Normandy there was a good chance we might've been able to help Ashley before she needed surgery."

"I doubt that, but I would be honored to travel aboard the Normandy again."

"Don't thank me just yet, Joker is still on the ship."

"Then I will be sure to grab extra Vrollik's Syndrome meds before I return to the ship. I'll have all my things sent over and be ready to leave when you are."

Naruto thank Chakwas, and she pointed him towards Ashley's hospital room. He walked there fast and saw Ino outside the door. She stepped to the side and let him in. Ashley was asleep on the bed with her hands resting on her stomach. She had a little bit of bruising on her face. Naruto brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey Ashley," he said gently. "I know you can't hear me or you'd probably tell me to get the hell out because you still don't trust me. But regardless, I want you to get better, so you can help me blow the Reapers back to hell." Ino tapped on the door letting him know the doctors were coming back in. "I have to leave Ashley, but I'll be back to visit you soon and maybe we can talk."

The doors opened and all the staff doctors returned in. Naruto left and gave Ino a silent thank you. He wanted to stop at the section where all the ninja on the Citadel lived, but he didn't have the time. The quicker he got to Primarch Fedorian, the quicker he could get the Turians to committing to help on Earth. Naruto signaled everyone once he arrived back at the Normandy Dock so they could get ready to leave. A woman in white with a camera spotted him, and she jumped in his path.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Diana Allers of the Alliance News Network and I believe we can help each other."

"Do you have a gun that can kill all the Reapers at once?"

"Well no-"

"Then you can't help me."

"Hear me out please. I'm a military reporter with a show called 'Battlespace'. My producers want me embedded on a Human ship and I want that ship to be the Normandy. I can help boost the troops morale and keep the galaxy updated on what's going on with the Reaper invasion. Not to mention, any segment I work on has to go through you for approval."

"If I say no you're just going to keep bothering me every time I dock at the Citadel huh?"

"Possibly."

"Fine you can come aboard, but only take one foot locker worth of stuff. And lady if you even so much as think of piggybacking the Normandy's signal to someone, you will not like me."

"Understood Commander."

"Just Naruto."

"Understood Naruto."

And without another word to Diana, Naruto turned and walked onto the Normandy.

* * *

Try as he might, Naruto just couldn't catch him. The little boy who had been back on Earth was running from him inside a dark forest. Naruto did everything to increase his speed: Sage Mode, 9 tails chakra, and a combination of the two but the kid was just too fast. Just as he was about to catch him, the boy burst into flames that flew right towards his eyes.

Naruto sat up quickly and took a deep breath. He had finally managed to go to sleep after the terrible day he'd had. But despite all that the little boy who died, still plagued his dreams. He climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom splashing water into his eyes.

_"You know what happened with that boy wasn't your fault," said Kurama._

_"He was right there Kurama," groaned Naruto. "All I had to do was reach in and save him and I didn't."_

_"Children die in war Naruto, and the more you blame yourself, the more often you're going to have that dream."_

Hearing a knock at the door, he answered and found Sakura. "What can I do for you Sakura?"

"Just giving you a small update," she replied. "I've been forwarding Councilor Sparatus information on the Prothean device. It can't be built without Council support, and he won't budge until their Primarch is safe." Naruto walked back over to the bed and sat down with his head in his knees. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I watched a lot of people die and get injured today on Earth when the Reapers hit. What makes matters worse is that I could've saved a little boy and he got incinerated on a shuttle that was trying to escape."

"Don't blame yourself for this Naruto, all you'll do is make yourself crazy."

The door opened to the elevator and a woman walked in with a datapad behind her back. "Commander Naruto, I'm… oh dear I apologize for interrupting."

"I was just leaving," said Sakura hopping in the elevator and going down.

"Commander Naruto, I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor with Alliance R&D. I was a part of the team retrofitting the Normandy when you turned it over to the Alliance."

"A pleasure to meet you Samantha," he said shaking her hand. "So what exactly have your people been doing to my ship? Last time I checked we didn't have a QEC or a War Room."

"Well the ship's in line with Alliance regs now not Cerberus. Admiral Anderson had intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command center."

"Unfortunately that's no longer an option."

"I know he stayed back on Earth to fight, but I'm honored to serve under you all the same Commander."

"Samantha we're going to have to stop all this Commander stuff because personally, I hate it. You can just call me Naruto."

"Alright Naruto, I'm here to serve for as long as you need me."

**"Naruto, some of our systems require further testing and Specialist Traynor has been extremely effective during installation. I would prefer she remain."**

"Understood EDI," he replied.

"Since when do VI's make request," asked Traynor.

"EDI's an AI, fully self-aware."

"Damn Joker, I knew he was lying."

"EDI can you clarify please?"

**"Jeff requested that I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself. I apologize for the inconvenience."**

"Thanks EDI," said Traynor blushing. "And I apologize for all the times I said your voice was attractive."

_"This Human prefers her own sex as opposed to the opposite," said Kurama._

_"You think so," asked Naruto._

_"I know so. Any chances you were thinking of having with this one just got spaced out the airlock."_

Naruto hid his amusement as Traynor began to show him the new Normandy on her datapad. The Alliance added its paint colors, the War Room, the conference room, a memorial on Deck 3, and the armory in the shuttle bay while at the same time removing the Cerberus armory on Deck 2 with Mordin's lab. Lastly, Liara had taken over Miranda Lawson's old office on Deck 3. Other than that, the ship was completely the same. Traynor bid him a good day, but not before he told her to inform Joker to get them to Palaven. Naruto left his Cabin and went down to Deck 5 to see Konohamaru. The young ninja was on the ground mediating next to James who was doing pull-ups by a weapons rack. After quickly introducing himself to shuttle pilot Steve Cortez, he approached the pair.

"How were things with the Council," asked James.

"Same as usual," answered Naruto. "One big cluster fuck."

"That doesn't sound half bad right about now," chuckled Konohamaru.

"Disregarding the perverts comment, Sparatus wants us to go to Palaven and retrieve the Turian Primarch for the War Summit, so that's what we're going to do."

James went from doing to two-handed pulls up to one handed ones. "Sounds like fun I've never been to Palaven. Are you down here for a reason?"

"My ship Muscles, I go wherever the hell I want."

"Grouch. And here I thought that you were here to grill me about my life?"

"Talking isn't really my thing."

"Yeah?" James dropped to the floor, cracked his neck, and then raised his fists. "So you more of a dancer then?"

"Oh I dance Lieutenant."

They both walked to the middle of the shuttle bay floor and got in their stances.

"You know you ain't the first ninja I've fought," said James surprising him with a Hyuga stance. "I've trained with a whole bunch of you guys since you moved to the Citadel."

"You're still way outmatched," growled Naruto blocking several punches. He grabbed James fist on the next punch and palm thrust the big marine right in the nose making it bleed.

"Nice," he gasped.

"Seeing as how we are talking about you now though, that stunt on Mars was reckless as hell. I was perfectly capable of stopping the android. You could've killed yourself and Konohamaru with that stupid ass idea of yours."

"We had to get the data!"

Naruto tripped him and pressed his foot onto Vega's chest hard. "At the cost of your life? I don't think so."

James rolled up and switched to Lee's style of fighting and begun to use a series of strong kicks and punches that Naruto dodged. "My life isn't as important as the safety of the galaxy."

"If you're telling yourself that, then you're dumber than I thought."

"Or maybe, I'm just willing to do whatever the FUCK IT TAKES TO END THIS GODDAMN WAR!"

James went for a straight punch that Naruto parried with a kick and then he got James in the chest with a hard spinning heel kick sending him sliding back. Cortez and the other members in the armory started laughing.

-"That's showing him sir!"

-"Go Commander!"

-"Nice kick!"

-"Beat his buff ass!"

"James," he said extending a hand and helping him up. "If your half as good as I think you are, we need you alive for when the real tough shit gets here. You got me?"

"Yeah I got you," replied Vega wiping his blood.

"What I'm here for... well that and kicking your ass."

"Anytime you want to teach me some dance moves, I'll be free Blondie."

The nickname caught him off guard. "Blondie huh?"

"_What the fuck," asked a confused Kurama._

"I can think of worse things to call you," said James playfully.

"As long as you remember I'm in charge, call me whatever the hell you want."

"You might regret telling him that," said Konohamaru grabbing his armor.

**Trebia System**

The Normandy went through the Mass Relay and upon entering the Trebia System discovered the Turian Fleets were getting the piss kicked out of them. The Reapers had the entire Turian homeworld surrounded and no doubt their forces had landed on the planet too. It was worse on the shuttle ride to the moon Menae. They saw a dreadnought get cut in half by a single blast.

"It's officially bad when the strongest military in the galaxy is getting decimated," sighed Naruto.

"Reapers are destroying them," Konohamaru said looking at the vids.

"Naruto, we've got hostiles at the LZ," said Cortez.

Naruto walked over to the shuttle door and flipped the open switch. Husks were crawling all over the place and overwhelming the Turian defending the encampment. Konohamaru jumped out the shuttle first with his palm turned up, and Naruto started building an attack in his hand.

"_CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN,"_ said Konohamaru. He slammed his hand towards the ground crashing onto at least 10 husks and obliterating them. Naruto took out a pistol scanning for more enemies and one pounced onto him from behind. Despite how skinny a husk was, the damn things were ridiculously strong. He grabbed it with a chakra claw pulling it off, and before he could shoot it, Sakura blasted it with a shotgun.

"Into the compound before more arrive," yelled a female Turian.

The group charged forward having to kill only two more husks into a security compound full of Turian soldiers. Naruto saw guns everywhere along with supplies. There was a spot where all the dead Turians were lined up next to one another. All of the barracks were, blue except for one. It was red in color and according to what he'd been told about the Turian military by Garrus, only Generals were allowed to wear red on their armor. Thankfully he spotted the one Turian in red yelling at soldiers and walked up to him.

"Are you in charge here," he asked.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," the Turian answered shaking hands with him. "Councilor Sparatus told me you would be coming but I honestly didn't believe him. I'm General Corinthus."

"Where's Primarch Fedorian? I need to get him the hell out of here!"

"Well you're too late, Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago."

"Aw shit," whispered James.

"Just how bad is it here," asked Sakura.

"We lost 400 men in half an hour. We set-up position here to try and flank the bastards but their sheer force makes trying irrelevant. Fedorian was a good friend of mine and I was sorry to see him die."

"What now," asked Konohamaru.

"The Turian Hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession," explained Liara. "Do you know who the next Primarch is General?"

"Yes, and just your luck he's on Menae, but I'm unsure of his location."

"Oh fuck me," groaned Naruto gripping his gun hard. "Why isn't anything ever easy?!"

-"Don't worry Naruto, we'll find you the Primarch."

-"Oh what a drag, are we really going to help him again?"

Naruto grinned at the sound of familiar voices. Coming into the General's barrack wearing freshly polished blue and silver armor, holding his Mantis, and wearing his visor over his left eye was Garrus Vakarian. Close behind him in light armor was the shadow using ninja Shikamaru Nara.

"Garrus, Shikamaru," he said happily. "Glad you both could make it."

"Vakarian, Nara," said Corinthus saluting them both. "Sirs, forgive me, I didn't see you two arrive."

"At ease General," said Shikamaru lazily.

"Good to see you again," Naruto said to the scarred Turian. "I thought you would be on Palaven."

"If we lose this moon then Palaven's already lost," explained Garrus. "I'm the closest damn thing we've got to a Reaper expert, so I'm here advising."

"And why are you here," Sakura said to Shikamaru.

"When an old friend calls, I come running," he said back.

"Garrus this is Lieutenant James Vega and my friend Konohamaru," said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you two," he said nodding. "And I'm happy to see you as well Liara."

"Glad to see you in one piece Garrus," she said.

"General Corinthus filled me in on the situation before you all got here. Palaven's new Primarch is General Adrien Victus. Shikamaru and I were fighting along side him just this morning."

"His family has been in the Turian military for centuries," continued Shikamaru. "He's popular with his troops, and gets results despite how people feel about his tactics."

"As long as he's trustworthy I can use him," said Naruto. "Let's find him so we can get the hell out of here."

_"Naruto!"_

"What is it Joker," he said touching his earpiece.

_"Something's wrong with the Normandy. The ship is tripping the hell out. Powering up weapons, shutting down systems, and I don't know why."_

"If it gets bad we'll definetly need to make a quick getaway. Someone is going to have to go back and check things out with Joker."

"Liara and I will go," said Sakura.

"Good idea," said Naruto as they headed for the exits. "Garrus, you were with Victus this morning?"

"Yeah, we were taking down a group of marauders because those bastards have some tough ass shields when-"

"HARVESTER," yelled James pointing at the sky.

The Harvester flew towards them slowly shooting fireballs out its mouth. They all rushed from Corinthus' barrack and started shooting towards the sky, but the Harvester was too good at evading them. Shikamaru stood directly under the Harvester and shouted,"_ KAGENUI!"_ His shadow shot into the sky splitting in several directions. He impaled into the flying creature preventing it from going further. Garrus' Mantis was amped with armor piercing rounds and after one shot to the face the Harvester's neck limped forward, red cracks appeared throughout its body and then it exploded.

"Everyone alright," Shikamaru shouted.

"We'll live," said James getting off the floor.

_"Naruto," radioed Corinthus. "The Reapers husks are starting to climb up the wall we've set up. Stop them and while you do that I'll locate General Victus."_

Konohamaru got to the wall first, ran up it, and soared into the air and bit his thumb. _"Ninpo Kuchiyose Enma," _he barked. He landed on the ground and there was a small buff of smoke. When it cleared there was a 6'9' white furred monkey wearing a thin black armor with a sleeveless multi-colored kimono shirt. Protruding from his backside was a tail and he had a ferocious look on his face. He stood back to back with Konohamaru and pulled a pistol from his side.

"Holy shit," said James climbing down onto the other side. "Where'd the monkey come from? And why's he packing?"

"I love those Summoning Jutsus," exclaimed Garrus blasting a marauder's head off. "Damn I wish I could summon stuff."

Naruto tackled four husks at once time and one by one flung them into the air for Shikamaru to impale with his shadow. The enemies were nearly gone when there was a ferocious snarl. Everyone looked at Enma, and he shook his head no with his eyes closed. The clanging of metal could be heard, and finally something turned the corner. It had a Turian shaped head, but the body suggested that it had been fused together with something. It banged on its chest and charged and swung the large claw connected to its body. Everybody dodged except for Naruto who used his chakra arms to intercept the attack. Despite being grabbed, the creature's arms were lengthy and it grabbed James. It was trying to crush the marine's spine but Naruto had a second arm preventing that attack.

"Adamantine Staff," yelled Konohamaru.

Enma nodded, raised two fingers and transformed into a long black staff with gold tips. It flew to Konohamaru's side and he rushed up to the beast. He jumped on its back twirled the staff above it, and brought it crashing down at the same time Garrus fired a headshot. The Reaper creature gurgled and collapsed releasing James.

"Son of a bitch," whispered James taking deep breaths on the floor.

"What the hell are these," asked Naruto.

"General Corinthus calls them Brutes," said Garrus.

"For good reason too."

_"Naruto it's Corinthus, I've done everything that I could, but I can't reach General Victus. All the communications in his camp are down."_

"Okay we're taking it on foot." He cut communications and looked at Garrus. "Think you could take us to Victus?"

Garrus placed his sniper on his back and silently led the way. From the moon they could see Palaven's forces in their losing battle with the Reapers. The only thing that stood out most about the Turian homeworld was a large blaze of orange. Garrus had told Naruto that's where he was born.

"Just how bad is it here Garrus," asked Konohamaru.

"Three million lost the second day," he answered. "Five the next day after that. We may have the best military in the galaxy but compared to the Reapers we may as well be children trying to fight with Vorcha."

"You guys are still putting up a fight though."

"For now, yes. But how long does it take before the fight is finally kicked out of you? If they had listened to our warnings about the Reapers it might not be this bad."

"Face facts Garrus," sighed Shikamaru. "It was going to be like this one way or another."

Naruto had been around Garrus long enough to know when he was upset. The overwhelming power the Reapers had and to not be able to help his people when he'd been fighting Reaper agents for years now, that cut him deep. On the way to Victus there was a rocky slope that all had to slide down. At the bottom was a small camp for injured Turians that was heavily guarded. Shikamaru left them a few exploding kunai and they kept on moving.

"So Blondie," asked James after about 20 minutes of uncomfortable silence. Shikamaru and Garrus both looked at him and at the same time mouthed 'Blondie'. Naruto mouthed back 'later.' "You really think a Summit will work? Sure we have the Asari, Salarians, and Turians once we save Victus; but what about the Krogan and the Batarians? We'll have everything we need for a sandwich with no meat."

"Impressive metaphor James," said Naruto. "But it isn't that simple. The Batarians have never been anybody's favorite in the galaxy and then they were devastated when the Reapers hit. There aren't too many of them left. As for the Krogan, they've never forgiven the Turians using the Genophage against them."

"Hey the Salarians came up with it," growled Garrus. "But the moral of this story is that the Krogan hate us both for it so they won't be joining us." Another harvester suddenly flew over them and headed towards an encampment. "Oh damn, that's where Victus is!"

Not wanting to lose another Primarch today, Naruto rushed ahead of everybody else in cloaked in red chakra. The Turians were all in their barracks avoiding getting shot by cannibals and marauders. Naruto dove into the compound tackling a marauder from behind and he snapped its neck. Tearing the head off, he flung it at an incoming cannibal stunning it. Grabbing his pistols from his side, he spun in a 360 firing at all the incoming Reapers while shooting small blasts of concentrated wind out of his mouth.

"Move in and help the Human men," ordered a Turian in red and black. That must've been General Victus. "LET'S BRING THESE GODDAMN BASTARDS TO THEIR KNEES!"

The rest of the team arrived in the compound and spread out. Garrus was behind a pillar of rocks with that Mantis and sniping anything that looked indoctrinated. James was partnered up with Shikamaru taking advantage of his shadow possession. They would get frozen and then a second later he'd destroy them with his shotgun. Konohamaru and Enma were headed for he Harvester and that just left the two Brutes for Naruto and the Turians. Deciding he wanted some help as well, he wiped the blood from his lip.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"_ he roared slamming his hand down. He shot maybe 3 feet into the air as Gamakichi's teenage son Gamaka or Maka as he liked to be called appeared underneath him. He was a medium sized black and green toad, wearing a white vest, and chewing blue bubble gum because he wasn't old enough to smoke yet. He blew a bubble, popped it, and hopped into the air.

"What in the hell have you summoned me into Naruto," he shouted grabbing the spiked mace from his side. "I told you only to summon me at parties!"

"This is a party!"

Maka landed on one of the brutes bashing its head with his mace. He shot his barbed tongue out and grabbed a marauder preparing to stab an unsuspecting Turian. He flung it at Enma who stuck his clawed hand through it.

"Maka behind us," yelled Naruto. The young toad turned just in time to catch the brutes claw attack but because he had no claws to grip the ground with, he was getting pushed back. Naruto lifted his hand and slammed it hard onto Maka's back. "_Futon: Gama Teppo!"_ The toad shot a concentrated blast of water out of his mouth infused with Naruto's wind chakra. It piereced through the brutes armor and blasted it back hard into a rock. It stood up soaking wet as Konohamaru ran towards it with 2 shadow clones forming something in his hand. His hand sparked with red lightning as the clones vanished and he drove his hand forward. In his clutches was a Rasengan crackling with lightning.

_"RAITON: RASENGAN!"_

The Brute let out a monstrous yell of pain as it was shocked. It crashed onto the ground with lightning sparking all over it. The Turians took care of the remaining cannibals and finally the battle ended.

"Can't believe you summoned me into this shit Naruto," growled Maka. "Just wait until I tell Grandpa Bunta on you." He vanished without even a good bye. Enma looked at Konohamaru and after a deep bow, he vanished as well.

"Nice Rasengan Konohamaru," said Shikamaru. "I hadn't seen it done with electricity yet."

"That was my first time using,"' he replied. "Definitely went better that I believed it was going to."

"That was impressive stuff Humans." The group turned around as Victus approached them with 8 armed soldiers behind him. Like most male Turians he had on face paint. "I thought we were finished, but you saved us from the Reapers. On behalf of my men, I General Adrien Victus thank you."

"Victus I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Alliance," he said.

_"Can't believe you just said that," said a shocked Kurama. _

_"Neither can I."_

"I've heard thing about you from Councilor Sparatus," said Victus. "Vakarian, Nara, you both disappeared. Where did you go?"

"You told us to get that Reaper unit the hell off your men remember," said Shikamaru.

"Well I appreciate it."

"General Victus," continued Naruto. "You're needed off planet for an important Summit with the Asari and Salarians. I've come to get you."

"It will take something beyond important for me to abandon my men and my Turian brethren during this battle Naruto," he said gruffly.

"Fedorian is dead sir," explained Garrus. "You're the new Primarch."

"Spirits… I'm P-Primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the Turian Hierarchy?"

"Yes you are sir."

"I've spent my whole life in the military and though this is an honor, I can't accept it. I can't negotiate because I'm not a diplomat… I hate diplomats."

"All good soldiers do," said Shikamaru. "War is your resume Victus. The galaxy needs leaders who've been through hell with the Reapers here now. If we let the Asari and Salarians run this Summit, nothing will get done."

Victus stroked the lower half of his face before sighing in defeat. "Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men," he said.

Naruto nodded his head, and the Primarch walked over to his soldiers.

"Without him down here there's a good chance this moon will be gone in a week," said Garrus.

"And without him up there," countered Shikamaru. "There's a good thing we lose everything.

Garrus turned towards a giant Reaper ravaging a separate part of the moon. "Look at that?! They want my help with it? Failed C-Sec officers, vigilante, and I'm their expert advisor?"

"You left out terrible shot," teased Naruto.

Garrus put on the first real smile Naruto had seen from him all day which turned into an exhausted look fast. "Do you think we can win this Naruto?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes, but I'm going to give it my best shot."

"You ain't giving it your best without me. If you need me, I'm yours."

"Damn right I need you."

"You coming along for this tour too lazy ass?" Shikamaru glared at the both of them but folded his arms and gave a weak smile. "Take that as a yes."

"Naruto, I'm ready to go," said Victus. "Under one condition."

_"Oh shit," moaned Kurama. "I knew this was too easy."_

"I'm appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them especially not while my world is burning. If the pressure could be taken off Palaven though…-"

"And how would we do that," asked Naruto.

"We need the Krogan. We wont win this without them. Get them to help us, and then we'll help you."

Naruto burst out laughing at Victus' idea because he knew that the old Turian wasn't kidding. Victus was slightly confused as Naruto continued to laugh, but Garrus assured him everything would be okay. Naruto just kept laughing the entire shuttle ride back to the Normandy and in the elevator back up to his cabin. He walked up the fish tank still overcome by giggles and just banged his head up against it for a good 20 minutes. Why wasn't anything ever simple?

**A/N - I think that this was a decent chapter for Menae, and I gave Konohamaru Lightning Style because that' probably favorite out of the five main elements. Next chapter is probably going to be Grissom Academy or Surkesh I haven't made up my mind yet.**

_Chou Oodama Rasengan - Super Giant Rasengan_

_Kagenui - Shadow Sewing_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_

_Futon Gama Teppo - Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol_

_Raiton Rasengan - Lightning Style: Rasengan._


	3. Grissom Academy

Naruto walked into Ashley Williams' hospital room on the Citadel. He had received a message from her this morning telling him that she'd awoken. That was all he needed to read, and he ordered Joker to get them back to the Citadel. To his surprise, he also saw Thane Krios at the hospital. Sadly his Kepral's Syndrome had taken a turn for the worse and now he had to remain on the Citadel. But he had seen Ashley and talked with her, and said as long as she was in the hospital, he'd look after her. Currently in Ashley's room was Councilor Donnel Udina and they were speaking about something. After about three more minutes, Udina turned around and exited the room with a quick head nod to Naruto.

"What was that all about," asked Naruto walking in.

"Udina wants to make me a spectre," sighed Ashley.

"Damn that's good stuff, are you going to accept?"

"It's an honor and all, but I don't know yet."

"You're a great solider Ashley there's no reason you shouldn't take that position. You would be an excellent spectre."

"Thank you."

"And seeing as how I just heard the news, you can consider this an unofficial gift." Naruto passed her an unopened box. Ashley opened the box and smiled immediately. Inside the box were two books of poetry. "I figured you needed something to do while you were in here."

"How did you know that I liked poetry?"

"Garrus told me."

"Vakarian's back on the Normandy huh? You definitely won't find a more loyal soldier."

"He wanted to come, but he had to coordinate some stuff at the Turian refugee camp here. It isn't looking pretty for them right now."

"It's not looking pretty for anyone right now Naruto. Your friend Ino said that you checked up on me earlier but I was still knocked out."

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Why did you check up on me?"

"You got your head smashed against a flaming shuttle twice Ashley. I wanted to make sure that you were still okay. If I had been quicker to stop the Illusive Man's robot, none of this would've happened."

"Well I think you've made it crystal clear that you don't work for Cerberus anymore and if you still do, you're doing a damn good job of hiding it."

"Ashley, I don't work for them anymore."

"And I can accept that, but where do we stand Naruto?"

"We don't have to hate each other if that's what you are asking. From Horizon up until now, we've had a terrible start. And if it's all the same to you I just want to put all that behind us. I say that if we can't be friends, let's at least respect one another. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, you've been more than patient with me especially when you didn't have to be. If you're willing to give me a second chance, I'll gladly take it."

Ashley stuck her hand out, and Naruto shook it. She had a strong grip but it had to come from years of being in the Alliance. After that for the next hour or so they just talked. He learned that Ashley came from a military family, her father and grandfather were both in the Alliance Navy. She was the oldest of the four Williams children with three sisters named Abby, Lynn, and Sarah. Naruto in turn told her about his life as a ninja and cleared some of the confusion she had about their lifestyle. She picked up really fast on the ninja structure and ranks, and the different weapon types as any soldier would. But explaining the nature of chakra and the different bloodlines threw her for a loop. And she couldn't even begin to process how something called a 9-tailed fox was sealed into his body. Kurama made a few colorful side remarks that he thought would be best not to inform Ashley of.

_"Naruto, we're ready for take off," said Joker._

"Didn't we just get here," he asked.

_"Uh yeah, two hours ago. Everybody is back on the ship but you"_

"Oh, alright I'll be there soon." He looked at Ashley and smiled. "Sorry, my Vrollik's Syndrome having mom is calling me, I can't play anymore."

"Well tell mom I said hi," she said. " And shape up Commander, you are a soldier of the Alliance now after all."

"The next time I'm in this neck of the galaxy, mind if I visit?"

"Not at all, I'll probably be on bed rest for a few more days."

"Okay, I will see you then, and enjoy the books."

"Thank you I will."

Naruto grinned at her and exited the hospital room.

_"Your heart is beating so fast," teased Kurama._

_"It is not," growled Naruto walking onto the elevator._

_"I think I feel a song coming along."_

_"Please don't start singing you know how much I hate it."_

_"Oh come one, it's about you and your new girlfriend Ashley."_

_"She's not my girlfriend."_

_"Bullshit, you gave her poetry, she's your girlfriend now."_

_"In what star system does that make someone your girlfriend?"_

_"I think will sing now."_

_"No Kurama pl-"_

_"Ashley and Naruto, on the Citadel, I can't think of a rhyme, but it's obvious you want to have sex with her."_

Naruto slapped a hand onto his head as he entered the Docking Bay. As he was getting ready to board the Normandy somebody whispered his name. He thought it was the fox, but it was a female voice. He looked around the area and to his astonishment he spotted Miranda Lawson.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she said when he walked up. "It's good to see you again."

"A pleasure to see you as well Miss Lawson," he said mocking her with a bow.

"I wanted to visit you after you were arrested, but I thought that would have been not the best of ideas. The former Cerberus 2nd in Command has orders to be shot on sight on most Alliance bases."

"Very likely… did you hear about Earth?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe the reports I was getting."

"Countless people lost their lives in seconds. Everything we feared about the Reapers is 100% true."

"They should've listened to you a long time ago."

"No shit, and no offense Miranda, but let's cut with the coy bit. How come you've come to the Citadel?"

"I needed to speak with a few important people, you being one of them. The Citadel is a good and safe place to meet for now. What's the Alliance going to do about the Reapers?"

"We have a one shot in hell plan right now."

"Not a surprise."

"You still haven't answered exactly why you're here."

"I needed to talk to some people about my sister Orianna."

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't heard from her in a few days. All the steps I took to protect her and make sure she remained safe, seem to be coming undone. And the worse part is, I just know my father is involved in it."

"Just tell me what you need, I'll even get Liara to extend some resources if you want."

"I knew that you would say that, and I'm grateful to both you and Dr. T'Soni, but I can't let you get involved with this not while you have Reapers to worry about. If I need a door or two kicked down, or a Rasenshurikan thrown at somebody, I know how to get in touch with you." Miranda looked around as though she knew she was being watched. "I have to cut this short Naruto, I'll speak to you again soon."

"Okay… stay safe."

"Not going to promise that."

A taxicab appeared and Miranda hopped in it, and a second later she was gone.

_"That one always remains mysterious," grumbled Kurama._

_"Agreed," said Naruto walking into the Normandy's airlock._

_"NARUTO!"_

"I just got back on the ship Joker, you can take off."  
_  
"No we have a different problem, EDI just went offline."_

"What do you mean?"

_"She isn't responding to anything."_

The airlock door opened, and Naruto saw Joker, and various members of the crew pressing all kinds of buttons with nothing working.

"She's not talking or anything," said Shikamaru from the co-pilots chair.

"Where's the issue at," Naruto asked.

"Deck 3."

"Everything was fine until Garrus got back," Joker teased pressing the main battery speaker. "He's probably up there miss-calibrating shit."

_"You aren't funny you little glass boned bastard," Garrus said back. "Whatever has happened I didn't cause it."_

Naruto walked to the elevator with haste taking it to Deck 3. Systems were running haywire even in the elevator because it stopped twice. He got off at his destination and jogged to the AI core. Chief Engineer Adams and his assistants the newly re-instated Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriela Daniels were all there each holding a fire extinguisher. They opened the door to the AI Core and Naruto saw a small fire around the AI Core diagnostic center, and the area Legion used to stand in. The three engineers each sprayed the foam in a different direction.

"Can you hear me EDI," asked Naruto.

There was a noise of some machine being re-started, the lights flickered, and finally an orange bar of light appeared throughout the steamy room. There was the patter of heels on the ground. Dr. Eva Core's android body appeared now completely platinum and Naruto immediately stood in front the engineers protectively, ready to form a Rasengan.

**"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss Naruto?"**

Naruto slightly relaxed because EDI's voice came out of Eva's body. "EDI, is that you?"

**"Yes."**

"Why are you in Dr. Eva's body?"

**"Not all of me is, but I have finally gained control of it. It was not a seamless transition."**

"EDI, you blacked out for a couple minutes."

**"Correct. When this unit was brought onboard, I began a background process to search for more information on the Prothean device. This eventually triggered a trap. A back-up power source and CPU activated and the unit attempted physical confrontation, fortunately I gained access and re-wrote the operating protocols as I saw fit."**

"You could've let us know that you were doing this EDI."

**"An organics reaction would've been insufficient for this process."**

"So you still run the ship yes?"

**"Correct, I exist primarily within the ship. But Normandy's weaponry are not suited to every combat situation. This platform could provide limited fire ground support. This body could accompany you places the Normandy could not."**

"We can always use more help that's true, but make sure that damn thing doesn't have anymore surprises."

**"Understood, but first I must restore functionality to the Normandy to reassure the crew that all is normal. If you wish to converse with this platform, it will be on the bridge with Joker and Shikamaru."**

Naruto watched as EDI awkwardly moved Eva's body, and after about the 10th step the robotic body began to move very fluid as though it were a person. The engineers and Doctor Chakwas gave Naruto confused looks as he passed them, but he just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He turned towards the Gunnery Station since he hadn't spoken to Garrus all day. He entered and the Turian was of course calibrating the Thanix Cannon.

"Most people avoid work like the plague," said Naruto leaning against the Turian made gun. "Victus said you came here right away?"

"After what I've been through calibrating a giant gun is a vacation," sighed Garrus wiping his face. "Besides it gives me something to focus on."

"We're going to need you for more than your aim Garrus."

"Oh I know, and I'll be ready for anything. But I'm pretty sure that we'll still need giant guns, and summoning jutsus, and Rasenshurikans."

"And Sasuke's Kirin, if you're ever lucky to see it, that attack does some damage."

"What's that jutsu?"

"Before this war is over you'll see it."

"Yeah well if it can do some damage to Reapers like Sovereign and thousands more of his friends then you won't hear me complaining. And as much as I wanted to get back to the Normandy, I'm still not sure if leaving Palaven was the best move."

"I know the feeling. I watched a little boy 6 or 7 tops get killed as the Normandy was escaping Earth."

"Being right about the Reapers never felt less like a victory huh?"

"We knew this day was coming, and damned if the Reapers haven't brought it."

"At least my people believed me."

"Yeah I saw that back on Menae. Can you explain to me how a former C-Sec officer turned failed Vigilante, along with his human ninja friend is getting Generals to salute him?"

"After all I had seen, I had to speak with my dad. He hates people like you and me who bend the rules but after I explained everything from Shepard and Sovereign, to you and the Collector Base, he had to face the facts everybody was ignoring: the Reapers were coming back. Thankfully he was an old war buddy of Primarch Fedorian. They gave me the task force and explained to the entire military that I was the go to guy with questions about the Reapers."

"What about Shikamaru though? General Corinthus saluted him too."

"You arrived on the 5th day since the Reapers arrived, he arrived on the 3rd. By then we had already lost 8 million people in two days. I showed him all of the spots on Palaven that were getting hit the worst and then he did that little thinking stance of his. After two hours straight of that, he gave each of our Generals instructions on what to do and how to save more lives. The death count was still coming of course, but he dropped it from millions a day to no more than 100,000 a day. Before dying Primarch Fedorian named Shikamaru Chief Strategist of the Turian Hierarchy; first time in my peoples history that position ever been held by a Human."

"Shows just how far our races' have come since the First Contact War."

"You know my people were just taking it easy on you right?"

"Please bird face, if my people and I mean 'ninja' had entered that war, Palaven would be a human colony now."

Garrus laughed and stuck his hand out. "It's good to be back Naruto."

Naruto shook his hand and said," great to have you back Garrus."

The doors to the Gunnery Station opened and Shikamaru walked in holding a folding chair, a blanket, and a pillow.

"What the hell is all this," asked Garrus spreading his arms.

"Joker said EDI needed a space to work," yawned Shikamaru setting the chair up. "The leather couches in the lounge are uncomfortable, so I can just sleep on this."

Naruto exited the station as Garrus told Shikamaru that he was going to learn how to calibrate. His omni-tool buzzed and he looked at it having received a message.

_I've discovered something I think you'll want to see – Traynor_

_Is it important – Naruto_

_You'll want to see it sooner rather than later – Traynor_

Naruto rounded the corner to the elevator and took it back down to the CIC. When the doors opened Traynor was already waiting for him.

"I'm sorry but I just didn't think this could wait," she said at once.

"Slow down Traynor," he said lifting both hands. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I found an anomaly while I was scanning through the Alliance's channels. Grissom Academy is requesting help because the system their in is being invaded by the Reapers."

"Schools are still open even though the war is going on?"

"Grissom Academy is more specialized than a normal school. Most children who attend don't go home many times throughout the year, they're too busy with tech and biotic training."

"Well what can we do to help them?"

"A Turian evac transport responded to their distress call, so normally I'd say we don't need to do anything."

"But seeing as how you're talking to me this isn't a normal case?"

"No something sounded off in the Turian signal so I had EDI perform an analysis. The entire Turian response is fake. EDI believes it's Cerberus. She said the faked signal was similar to the one that lured you to a Collector ship?"

"Long story short: it was a fucking nightmare. Those kids are probably still in danger and we need to help them. Good catch Traynor, and tell Joker to get us to the Academy." Naruto walked back into the elevator.

"This could just be a mistake on my part Naruto," said Traynor. "It could be simple disinformation-"

"Samantha… good catch."

"Thank you Naruto."

He smiled at her as the elevator doors closed.

**Grissom Academy**

Naruto watched as Sakura pulled apart the Academy doors that had been welded shut. As they were leaving the Normandy, the Salarian convoy ship which had the Dalatrass aboard arrived. She boarded the Normandy with 2 armed guards behind her and walked past him without so much as a hello. Because the Grissom Academy kids were more important than some stuck up Salarian bitch, Naruto ignored her attitude and got on the shuttle.

"Who needs Ay when we have you Sakura," said Garrus walking forward with his Mantis. "You're strong, smart, easy on the eyes, and I just love the pink hair."

"Careful you don't let T'Soni hear you saying all that Garrus," replied Sakura with a smile. "I think you might find yourself being biotically blasted into a wall."

"Liara and I go way back, the worst she would do is probably throw a chair at me."

**"Will this kind of banter normally occur during missions Naruto," asked EDI loading clips into an SMG.**

"This is actually very normal EDI," Naruto answered. "We have talks about murder, politics, sex, who has the shiniest gun, and antique shops."

"Only if they're classy," corrected Garrus opening the next door. Three Cerberus soldiers turned around and started firing. EDI ran up to them fast as lightning dodging and weaving through shots. Naruto couldn't help but think he'd seen her fighting style before. She killed one with a tech overload, another with a gunshot to the face, and the last man she punched her fist through his helmet.

"Whose fighting style are you using EDI," he asked walking up to her.

**"I have recordings of all the previous fighting styles of the Normandy's crew, but for nimble and quick fighting, I judged it would be most effective to fight like Thane Krios."**

"Of course," said Garrus. "Guess the assassin did return to the Normandy in a sense."

"Is anyone in here," asked Sakura.

"Are you with Cerberus," a voice responded.

"We're with the Alliance," explained Naruto. "All the Cerberus in this area are dead."

The doors opened and a blond haired woman of about 45 came out of cover aiming with a shotgun. Seeing the strange group before her, she lowered it. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better. Names Kahlee Sanders, I'm the Principal of Grissom Academy. I didn't think I was going to get out of this room alive, so thanks for my life. And I hate to cut this short, but if you're here to help, then I need you to go and safe my students."

**"How many students are on the station," asked EDI.**

"Fewer than twenty, and all except for three are biotic students. When the Reaper invasion started, parents began arriving in droves to take their students away. But the biotic students here are orphans who the Alliance wants trained for artillery strikes and if you ask me that's a load of bull."

"You don't want kids fighting in a war," concluded Sakura.

"Exactly! It's bad enough an invasion this atrocious is happening during their lives, but to force them to fight in it, they aren't ready." Kahlee's omni-tool glowed yellow and she tapped a few keys. "Shit! Cerberus has begun attacking the students in Orion Hall. One of my instructors is with them, but he can't protect the students alone by himself."

"We're on it," said Naruto as everyone rushed out the door. "Which way to Orion Hall?"

"Go through the door on the outside and just go straight until you have to turn right."

Got it."

Naruto sped in front all of his friends as they all rushed to Orion Hall. Cerberus didn't make it easy for them. The soldiers had obviously been instructed to grab as many students as possible. Naruto had a pistol in one hand, and a wind infused kunai blade in the other. He slashed through the shields and barriers with the sword and shot his enemies to death with his pistol. Garrus had picked up a Cerberus assault rifle that oddly enough looked like a Mattock but it fired automatic not semi. With his natural skill with a guns, the Turian put many Cerberus soldiers down. Sakura grabbed one man and Naruto cringed as she crushed his face in her hand. Then quickly ripping his head off, she charged it with chakra, and flung it as hard as she could at a Cerberus Guardian. The head passed through the Guardians shield and through his body. EDI was the best though of them all. While most individuals had to train to be masterful with a tech ability she was a natural. Incinerate, cryo blasts, overload, energy drain, she could use them all without tiring. Naruto tackled a soldier into a wall and ran his wind sword into his heart and pulled it out. He looked to his right and above a set of doors was the letters **OH** for Orion Hall. Naruto looked behind him and Sakura was healing a teenage girl while Garrus covered her.

"You two catch up," he yelled down the hall. "EDI, let's go."

**"At once."**

The doors to Orion Hall were locked but thanks to EDI's hacking skills that wasn't a problem. The doors opened, and Naruto impaled his wind sword into an unsuspecting Centurions back. He kicked him off and peered into the room. Cerberus was all over attacking trying to attack the students but, every time they approached one, they were blasted back with biotics. Three Cerberus troopers ran towards a cowering girl, but they began to cringe because they were being effected by an Annihilation Field. A second later a Warp was fired and they blasted back. The man responsible for the Annihilation Field walked out and to Naruto's surprise it was Neji Hyuga. The ninja was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt with black pants and combat boots. He tattooed sleeved arms as muscular as ever.

"Neji," he said.

"Naruto," he said back with equal shock in his voice. Before more dialogue could be spoken, an Atlas walked into the room at took aim at boy with red hair. To Naruto's surprise it was one of Gaara and Hinata's twin sons. Neji sped over to him, pulled him back, and erected a biotic bubble which protected him against the shot. "EVERYONE GET BACK! NARUTO, YOU GUYS KEEP THESE THINGS THE HELL OFF OF US!"

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Four shadow clones appeared in the room. Two formed fire Rasengans, and two formed wind Rasengans. They charged into the Atlas creating one big explosion that shorted out it's shields. Garrus turned around and quickly switching to his sniper fired a bullet right past Naruto's ears that took out an Engineer setting up a turret.

"Naruto," Sakura shouted running towards him.

Having practiced this for years, he knew what was coming. He activated his 9-tails cloak and using his chakra tails he gave her a boost so she could jump. Sakura flipped through the air and appeared right above the Atlas with her fist clenched. She landed on the machine, but not in the blow it up kind of way. She smashed her hand through the glass and grabbed the operator and flung him towards EDI who broke his neck with a kick. Ripping away the last Guardian's shields with his chakra arms, Naruto snapped the soldiers neck clearing the room of the Cerberus threat.

"I'll be damned," said Neji with a smile from the upper level. "Kahlee told me that she was sending an SOS, but I had no idea you were going to haul your carcass here to save us." Turning to his students Neji's eyes stared right through them literally. "All right amp check! Prangley those fields were pathetic and weak! Cerberus isn't going to lie down and spread their legs for you like that one girl from the tech division did at prom." Prangley the student being given "constructive criticism" blushed as red as his outfit. But Neji wasn't through, because next he turned to his cousin. "And Marcus Hyuga, if you ever freeze up again while something is coming at you, I'm going to take my foot and shove it so far up your ass the water on my knee will quench your thirst. You are a ninja of the Leaf Village, and a biotic, so you have the potential to be just like me, super badass. You got it?"

"Yes sir," said Marcus saluting.

"Great, now everyone grab an energy bar and a drink because we're moving out!" Neji leaped off the upper level walked to Naruto's position. As soon as he got close enough he punched Naruto right in the lip. "Damn it, how many times did I tell you not to trust Cerberus?"

Naruto ran his tongue over his lip and got pissed when he felt blood. He punched Neji back in the face. "Those soldiers had you on the ropes Neji, I just saved your ass."

"You want a medal bitch?"

"No fucker, I want you to fall in line so we can get everyone out safe." Naruto and Neji glared at one another for a second, and finally shook hands with smiles.

"As charming as ever," said the Turian.

"Good to see you again Garrus," replied Neji. "Face still looks like shit."

**"Neji's personality seems largely unchanged."**

"EDI?! Wow I see you got a sexy body to go with the sexy voice. I approve. And Sakura, I see you're with the merry band now, so I can only assume T'Soni is along for the ride too? Am I ever going to get a sex vid of the Big Bad Blue Broker and her assistant going at it?"

"Neji if you bring that up again I'm probably going to rip your dick off," she warned.

"Promises promises, but we can talk later because the only thing that's important is that we get my guys out of here."

"Your guys," asked Naruto.

"Yeah," groaned Neji with a genuine smile. "My guys."

"How in the hell did you end up teaching people?"

"You say it as though I'm going to make their heads explode."

"I wouldn't be surprised, I mean you are slightly psychotic."

"Well the Alliance knew that I had helped you with the Collectors after you turned the ship in and they needed a good biotic teacher for this place. Samara was returning to Asari space, and they didn't trust the Cerberus cheerleader, so that really only left me. When they first got here they tried walking all over me, but once I proved I could kick their asses without sweating they fell into line. Not to mention, they really responded well to my teaching style."

"The genius of the Hyuga Clan," said Prangley with a smile.

"Die Motherfucker," one of the female students yelled imitating Neji.

"Watch your mouth, and drink your juice Rodriguez. You couldn't destroy a three legged Varren."

_"Cortez to extraction team."_

"Go ahead," said Naruto.

_"Cerberus cruisers are on their way back."_

"How long?"

_"Two minutes tops sir, after that no way we'll get past them after that."_

"Damn it. Alright Lieutenant, get back to the Normandy, we'll find another way out of here. Naruto to Sanders, do you read me?"

_"I do Naruto what's wrong?"_

"We saved Neji and your students, but my pilot will be under fire by the time we return to the exits."

_"I know another way off the station, but I need you to take care of the Cerberus override so I have station wide camera access."_

"Can you handle that EDI?"

**"It will take a few minutes, but yes."**

"Good, Sakura head up there and make sure none of the students are injured, and Garrus watch the doors incase anybody else attempts to get in here."

Garrus took the gun off his back, and Sakura walked upstairs to the students, leaving Naruto to speak with Neji.

"You got a plan to my students out yet," he asked.

"Look at you all concerned for them," said Naruto punching his arm.

"As you know things weren't exactly easy for me when I came back. I tried living with Uncle again for a while, but it just didn't work out. He's still my family, but he treated me somewhat like a stranger. But these brats here… anyone screws with my students and I will tear them apart."

"So you've been training them for the last year?"

"If you learned anything from the suicide squad it's that a dangerous biotic can do real damage, but when you put a group of them together it's Armageddon. And yeah we are biotics so they tire out but I've been putting them through the toughest training ever; and whenever they complain I just tell them about how I held that damn bubble up against the seeker swarms. Couldn't believe how much I missed the damn Salarian when they started asking me all those questions. He would've loved to answer them."

"So they're ready to help with the war?"

"They don't have a choice."

"You sound upset about that."

"Hell yeah I'm upset about it," Neji whispered. "Before any of this Reaper BS started the only thing on their teenage minds was when they were going to get laid. Now the only thing they think of is if they'll live to see tomorrow."

"So where do you think they should go?"

"I'd never tell them this, but a support role would be perfect for them. Reinforcing barriers, modding ammo, and hitting them with attacks from the side. If they were at this for maybe ten more years they'd be ready for artillery strikes."

**"Naruto," said EDI walking up to them. "I have gained access and the safest route would be for us to exit through these doors."**

"We can shadow you from the upper levels," said Neji as the students filed behind him. "We'll hit those fu- those guys from above."

"Good," said Garrus. "The majority of the fire will be on us and the students can remain safe."

_"STUDENTS OF GRISSOM ACADEMY!" _All of the students' omni-tools began to glow. _"THE STATION IS SEALED. THE ALLIANCE SOLDIERS CAN DO NOTHING BUT GET YOU KILLED. SURRENDER PEACFULLY AND YOU WON'T BE HARMED._

"Prick," growled Neji. "All of you guys switch your omni-tools to privacy mode now!"

"But sir what if Cerberus is right," asked Rodriguez. "

"You guys have all held your own against Cerberus," said Naruto. "And you've been trained by one of the best."

"Oh come one Rodriguez," said Neji in a reassuring nurturing voice. "Cerberus is only asking nice because you all scared them in that last fight. We're going to get out of this but right now you need to get your head in the game. So take your balls, out of your purse, and kick some ass. Got me?"

"Yeah I got you."

"I SAID DO YOU GOT ME?"

"YES SIR!"

Neji patted both her shoulders with a smile and he took his students through a different exit. Naruto's group went through the main exit with EDI sealing the doors behind them. In the next atrium they entered Cerberus was already prepared for them. Two turrets were awaiting them outside the door. Naruto activated his 9 tails cloak shielding everyone and EDI hacked one of the turrets. It turned on the other turret destroying it and then turned on the Cerberus Engineer.

"Fan out," he ordered jumping into the air. Naruto pounced onto a Centurion break his neck. He saw the biotic students running out from above. Naruto grabbed one person for each chakra tail and shot them into the air. Neji and the students each fired an attack into the soldiers killing them with it. Sakura pulled a scroll out of her pocket and unraveled it and stepped on to it. Waves of water erupted from the scroll until it was at her ankle level.

"Kill her," said an approaching Dragoon. He pulled the yellow whips from his wrists and charged forward.

_"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu," _she yelled. The water swirled and out swam a giant water shark. The Dragoon managed to avoid the hit but the four soldiers behind him were devoured by the shark. When it collided into the water nothing but blood poured from the body. Sakura ran up to the Dragoon and ran smashed her shotgun into his face, before upper cutting his head clean off.

"We need a way out of here Naruto," shouted Garrus hiding in cover.

"Just when things were getting fun," he replied shooting a man in the face. "NEJI WE NEED SOME COVER!"

"ON IT," he replied jumping down. "PRANGLEY YOU'RE IN CHARGE!" Neji landed next to the desired entrance and formed a biotic bubble like the one at the Collector Base. The Cerberus shots couldn't get through, and Naruto's team filed through with EDI sealing the door.

"Alright this way," said Neji. "This passage is going to take us to the exit."

"Sanders we're about to be at the exit are the shuttles ready," asked Naruto.

_"Yes there are two more with more than enough to get us to safety."_

"We'll be there shortly."

The passage Neji took them along helped the avoid any more Cerberus soldiers and it looped them all the way back to the entrance where he met Kahlee. The passage was being blocked a two soldiers harassing the three tech students Kahlee had spoken of. As the soldiers were attempting to get the girl Octavia to drop her barrier, Neji began to biotically choke them. Once their legs stopped kicking he flung them into a wall.

"Mr. Hyuga," she said wiping her forehead. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"The square root of 906.01 equals-"

"30.1," said Naruto finishing the sentence. He smiled as David Archer stood up beaming at him. He was bald and in a red uniform, but he looked as if he had been doing well.

"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki."

"You know this guy David," said another boy underneath the barrier.

"Yes he rescued me from Cerberus. Made it quiet."

**"He looks much healthier," said EDI.**

"I remember you the Normandy computer… sorry."

**"No apology is necessary."**

"Yeah yeah let's all hug later," said Neji impatiently activating his Byakugan. "Right now we need to go!"

"Is Cerberus in the final area," asked Sakura as they all jogged ahead.

"Yes and the assholes are attacking my kids, damn them!"

"Any surprises we need to know about?"

"They have an Atlas and some soldiers nothing we can't handle. EDI get that door open."

**"Understood Neji."**

As EDI hacked the door, Naruto entered Sage Mode and looked at Neji. Neji silently understood the message and stood behind Naruto and Sakura. When the doors the Atlas turned to target them but EDI hacked it rendering it unable to move. Neji biotically levitated Naruto and Sakura, sent them towards the Atlas. Naruto kicked it, and Sakura punched it but the damage was nonetheless the same. The arms to the Atlas popped off and Garrus shot through the operators glass killing him.

_"Suiton: Hahonryu," _shouted Neji.

_"Futon: Rasengan," _said Naruto.

_"GUFU SUIKA NO JUTSU," _they roared together. The two jutsus collided together creating a large vortex of water and wind. The Cerberus soldiers were thrown about the atrium and drowned by the water one by one.

**"Reinforcements are nearly here Naruto. I recommend haste to the shuttles."**

Luckily the shuttles were in the next room. Kahlee Sanders had them all prepped and ready to take off. Garrus and EDI hopped into one shuttle with half the students and it took off.

"Neji let's go," cried Sakura.

"No we can't go," he said looking around. "Where the hell is Rodriguez?"

"There," said Naruto rushing to a window.

Rodriguez was pinned down by about 12 soldiers. There was no way she could get a decent shot off with her biotics do defend herself. Neji rushed ahead like a male lion protecting its pride and threw a shockwave. All the windows shattered and the Cerberus soldiers were all thrown back several feet. Naruto grabbed Rodriguez with a chakra tail and shielded himself and Neji as they rushed back to the shuttles. They jumped in, the doors closed, and the shuttle took off.

"Joker we're leaving Grissom in two Cerberus shuttles," said Naruto. "Watch your fire."

"_Copy that," he said. "We're coming around to pick you up now."_

"You have my thanks Naruto," said Kahlee. "We never would've made it off the station if you hadn't come."

Fu- Forget that," gasped Neji. "You all kicked some serious ass out there, I'm proud of you all. Next place we dock, everybody's getting inked my treat. Anything you want: Ascension Project logo, glowing fist, flaming sword. I already know what you want a unicorn Rodriguez."

"Screw you sir," replied Rodriguez.

"I seriously was going to suggest to Admiral Hackett that these guys stick to support roles," said Kahlee. "But I think they're ready for war."

"Oh they're ready alright," said Naruto looking at Neji. "But not to be on the front lines. The Alliances needs them in a support role."

"But we trained for artillery strikes," shouted Prangley.

"We don't need a stronger artillery unit kid. We need stronger barriers for our squads."

"This is bullshit," said Marcus folding his arms.

"Watch your damn mouth," snarled Neji hitting his cousin upside the head. "And if the Alliance wants us in support roles, then that's where we're going to go. And don't worry we're bound to get some shots in."

_"Naruto got a view on the shuttles coming in now," said Joker. "Hey Neji, now that your military if you ever get promoted are you going to wear a uniform, or just get the officers bar tattooed one?"_

"Screw you f- flight Lieutenant," Neji said.

_"I'm sorry, but what the hell was that?"_

"Neji promised to watch his language to maintain the necessary professionalism we require from all instructors," explained Kahlee.

"So I take it you still have a swear jar," said Naruto. "Because if you emptied it, we could afford another shuttle."

"You know what Grissom Academy is gone," said Neji. "Therefore I don't work there anymore, so Naruto you can eat a dick, and Joker FUCK YOU! AND FUCK CERBERUS, AND FUCK THE REAPERS!"

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and said," glad to have you back Neji."

The Cerberus shuttle landed in the Normandy's shuttle bay and all the students exited staring at the frigate in awe. After a threat from Neji, the students promised to stay in the shuttle bay much to the dismay of James, Konohamaru, and Cortez. Everyone got on the elevator going up to Deck 2, while Sakura and Garrus got off at 3. Neji immediately went towards Joker's position no doubt to strangle him, and EDI followed to make sure Joker would still be alive after Neji's assault. Naruto walked into the meeting room where the Salarian Dalatrass and Primarch Victus were conversing.

"It's about time you arrived Naruto Uzumaki," growled the Salarian. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Dalatrass Linron of the Salarian Union here to speak for my people at this summit. Once the speaker for the Asari arrives, we can began negotiating."

"You haven't told her yet have you Victus," asked Naruto with a smile.

"I was getting around to it," said the old Turian.

"Well Dalatrass, what Primarch Victus has failed to inform you of is that one more species shall be joining our Summit, and that's the Krogan."

"The Krogan," she said venomously. "Why invite those beasts?"

"Because the Primarch needs them on Palaven, so whatever the Krogan Clan Chief wants, we're going to provide him with it."

"I shall need to confirm this with the other Dalatrasses, if you'll excuse me." The Dalatrass stood up and exited the meeting room with her guards close behind her.

"Was it necessary to break the news to her like that," asked Victus angrily.

"Not at all," said Naruto with a grin. "But she's a bitch and I don't care what she thinks. And if I don't care, the Krogan Chief whose most certainly won't care."

"And which Clan Chief did you invite?"

"Turn around and ask him yourself."

Victus turned as 6 ft 10 Krogan walked into the area covered in blood red armor. He was armed with a shotgun on his back. Across his face was an impressive scar that went down half of his face and he had crimson colored eyes to match his armor.

"Primarch Adrien Victus of Palaven meet Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex of Tuchanka," said Naruto shaking the Krogan's hand. "You will be making your deal with him."

"Was that a Salarian female I saw leaving," asked Wrex in his extremely deep voice.

"Yes," groaned Victus. "The Head Dalatrass. She is upset that your species are also attending this Summit."

"I'm here five seconds and I've already pissed off the top Dalatrass?" Wrex let out a small chuckle. "Damn I'm good."

"Can I trust you two not to kill each other while I leave," asked Naruto.

"You can trust me," said Victus.

"I wouldn't trust me," teased Wrex.

Naruto nodded his head to both of them and then headed into the War Room to update Admiral Hackett of the hell he was currently in.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_Suiton: Suikodan - Water Style Water Shark Bomb Jutsu_

_Suiton: Hahonryuu - Water Style Ripping Torrent_

_Futon: Rasengan - Wind Style Rasengan _

_Gufu Suika no Jutsu - Hurricaine Vortex Jutsu_


	4. Sur'Kesh

**Everybody's favorite grouchy Prothean is about to join the party**

**Enjoy!**

"SHIKAMARU GET DOWN," roared Naruto with his hand up. _"KATON: RASENSHURIKAN!"_

Naruto lifted a flaming blue Rasenshurikan and aimed at the Cerberus Atlas. Shikamaru rolled out of the way and activated his Shadow Possession Jutsu. The Atlas froze in its tracks and then Shikamaru quickly changed his hand sign. The Shadow impaled the Atlas all over and it began to malfunction. Naruto threw the Rasenshurikan at the same time Liara flung two Warps. There was an explosion and the Atlas broke apart slowly before exploding.

"Naruto the Prothean stasis signal has ended," cried Liara rushing forward. The team of himself, Shikamaru, and Liara had traveled to the Human colony of Eden Prime upon receiving a message from Admiral Hackett. Apparently Cerberus had found a Prothean artifact on the planet and of course they couldn't be allowed to keep it. Coincidentally Liara informed him and Shikamaru that this was the planet where Shepard was hit with a Prothean beacon that first informed him that the Reapers were coming. When they got on the planet, Liara discovered that they hadn't found an artifact, they'd found an actual Prothean who had been living in stasis for 50,000 years.

"I still can't believe we were able to get this thing open," said Shikamaru watching their flank for more enemies.

"Apparently my Sage Mode can help me decipher lost languages," replied Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

Both men stopped talking as Liara opened the pod. Steam flushed out from the bottom and the visor slid off. The Prothean inside was wearing red battle armor. Like most alien species it had three fingers on each hand, and like Batarians it had four eyes. If he didn't know any better, Naruto probably would've shot it on sight assuming that it was a Collector. Slowly the Prothean opened its eyes and took in the surroundings. Then, with a roar it blasted the three of them back with a biotic blast. Naruto tried standing up but was inevitably hit with blast after blast. He quickly began to grow frustrated. He looked up and saw the Prothean running, but after not using it's legs for centuries it fell.

"Be careful he's confused," said Liara confirming Naruto's suspicions about the creature's gender. "Remember it's been 50,000 years for us, but for him it's only been a few minutes."

Naruto touched the Prothean which he immediately found to be a big mistake. Flashbacks of memories began to pass through his eyes. Battle after battle with the Reapers, people dying in buildings, spaceships being blasted out of the sky, children attempting to awaken their dead parents, but what he saw the most of was just fire everywhere. Naruto saw a flashback of the current Prothean in front of him. He was speaking or rather arguing with a Prothean VI about leaving more pods online, and then he got into a stasis pod and the flashbacks all stopped. Naruto's vision blackened for a second and then he was back on Eden Prime. His forehead was coated in sweat as was his body under his armor.

"How many others," asked the Prothean from the ground.

"Just you," sighed Naruto. "You can understand me?"

"Yes now that I have read you physiology, your nervous system, enough to understand your language."

"So while you were reading me, I was seeing…"

"Our last moments. Our failure."

"Your people did all they could."

The Prothean rolled its eyes at Naruto and stood up. "Asari, Human. I'm surrounded by primitives."

"_Naruto," said Cortez. "I'm picking up more Cerberus shuttles on the way."_

"We have to leave," said Naruto. "Will you join us?"

"You fight the Reapers," he asked.

"Yes."

"Then we will see."

Naruto smiled and stuck his hand out. The Prothean turned around and headed back towards where Cortez' shuttle was landing.

"_He's an asshole," growled Kurama._

"_He's the last of his kind," argued Naruto. "I think he has a right to be upset."_

"_Vase, vaz, he's still an asshole."_

"He's going to be fun," said Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned and they all got on the shuttle. It was hard not to stare at the Prothean but unfortunately that's all he, Shikamaru, and Liara could do. None of them dared ask a question, but they all rudely stared. The Prothean didn't say anything to them the entire ride, he just stared at the wall. When they arrived on the Normandy, the shuttle bay crew, James, and Konohamaru were in deep shock. Having never seen a Prothean they were all on their guard, some even had guns raised. Naruto instructed them to show the newbie to the Port Cargo and he went up to Deck 2 needing to talk with Hackett. He passed the meeting room where Primarch Victus was waiting with Garrus. Dalatrass Linron still hadn't returned and Urdnot Wrex had also briefly vacated the Normandy also but said he would return shortly, after getting some information from a spy of his. Naruto entered the War Room and activated the QEC and after finding the signal, Hackett appeared.

"What can I do for you Commander," he asked.

"Why do you insist on calling me that," Naruto said angrily.

"Because you've earned the rank, kid."

"Shepard earned the rank Hackett. I'm just the guy who took over the Reaper business after he died."

"And he couldn't have asked for a better replacement."

"Maybe."

"Seeing as how you've called me, I thought you'd like to know we've made some progress on the Prothean device. Our scientists have dubbed it Project Crucible."

"Funny you should mention the Prothean device. You think if we had a live Prothean it would be able to help us with that?"

"When you fight in a war like this Naruto, the last thing you want to do is mind fuck yourself by playing with hypotheticals because it'll do nothing but piss you off."

"Who said this was a hypothetical?"

"Come again."

"We found a Prothean on Eden Prime."

"Shepard already showed the Alliance and Council all the Prothean bodies he found on Eden Prime."

"It's true, I found another body, but this one was still alive Hackett."

"A living Prothean?!"

"That's correct Admiral. He's a little rough around the edges mind you."

"Commander our scientists barely understand what they need to do here. If the Prothean can help us construct this device, then we need him. We're losing colonies faster than we can evacuate. We've never seen a force like the Reapers. Can he help us?"

"I intend to fight out."

Hackett sighed and wiped his brow. "This is the best news that I've heard all day, and I haven't said that in it seems like forever. Cerberus slipped up and gave us a new weapon Naruto. Don't let it go to waste. Hackett out."

The connection cut and Naruto exited the area. Garrus was in the War Room by Victus' work terminal.

"Just grabbing some notes," he said.

"So that's code for what were you and Hackett talking about," asked Naruto.

"Pretty much."

"We found a living Prothean on Eden Prime."

"Spirits… are you serious?"

"Dead serious so here's to hoping he helps us. Don't let Victus in on this just yet."

"You got it."

**"Naruto, Dr. T'Soni is requesting your aid with the "new guest" inside the Port Cargo."**

Glad EDI caught on about the subtlety, Naruto nodded to Garrus and left. Passing the War Room, he saw the Dalatrass was back with her guards so he sent Garrus a message in the elevator via omni-tool telling him to tell Wrex to hurry up. The doors to the Port Cargo were being guarded by two men. He entered Grunt's old room for the first time to see the Alliance had changed it as well. The old pod was gone and now it was mainly a control room, but thanks to the Prothean's influence there was some sort of mist in the room. The lights were dim and the Prothean was kneeling in a circle on the room.

"The guards aren't letting me speak to him," said Liara angrily when he approached her. "I've spent nearly 60 years studying Protheans and they act as though I'm a brand new scholar."

"Relax guys," said Naruto slowly walking forward. "I don't think our guest is going to cause trouble… right?"

"That depends on you," grumbled the Prothean standing. He grabbed Naruto with two hands and closed his eyes. "You are a strange yet dangerous Human. I sense you are strong and deep inside you is a power capable of great destruction. It is a beast of somesort with 9 tails. But I also sense fear in you. Anxiety and distress. The Reapers are winning."

Naruto backed away hoping his face was giving away his surprise. "What do you mean you sense," he asked.

"All life provides clues for those who can read them. It is in your cells, your DNA. Experience is a biological marker."

"That was a helluva flashback on Eden Prime then."

"The battle left its mark on me, I communicated it to you. It works both ways."

"Like your beacons," asked Liara jumping in.

"Yes," he replied walking towards her. He placed his hands around Liara and her eyes turned pitch black for a second. Finally, he released her and for the first time Naruto saw shock on his face. "You found one? You saw it all- our destruction! Our warnings! Why weren't they heeded?! Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers Asari?!"

"Her name is Liara," yelled Naruto angrily. "And mine is Naruto!"

"Nobody could understand your warnings," explained Liara. "I only know of what happened with the beacon because a friend shared the memories with me."

"Then communication is still primitive in this cycle," the Prothean growled.

"Not as much as you think. Piecing together what we could, we stopped a Reaper invasion from happening 3 years ago."

"So your extinction was delayed?"

"Yes and now we have your plans for the Crucible." Liara walked up to the computer monitor in the room and started typing at the terminal. The parts of the Crucible that had been constructed so far appeared in the middle of the room. "I was hoping you could maybe tell us how to finish it."

The Prothean looked ahead in shame and put his head down. "We never finished it. It was too late."

"So you have no idea what the Catalyst is either," asked Naruto.

"No. I was a soldier not a scientist, skilled in one art… killing."

"_Maybe there's hope for him yet," snorted Kurama._

"What was your mission," asked Liara.

"Among my people there were avatars of many traits: bravery, strength, cunning, a single exemplar for each. I am the embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost. Only when the last Reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist. Those who share my purpose become allies, those who do not become casualties."

"That's really extreme," said Naruto.

"BECAUSE YOU STILL DON'T GET IT! You still hope that this war will end with your honor and morals intact. Stand amongst the ashes of trillions Naruto, and ask the ghosts if honor matters." The Prothean closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "But this war needs to be ended once and for all, and I will help you fight. And the last thing the Reapers hear before they die, will be the last voice of the Protheans sending them to their graves."

"Do you have a name?"

"You may call me Javik."

"Welcome to the crew Javik."

Naruto gave the soldiers in the room a nod, and they all left.

"If you don't mind Javik," said Liara. "I have a few more questions I wish to ask you. I've written over a dozen articles on your species and published several journals-"

"Asari have finally mastered writing," Javik asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind, what do you wish to know?"

"Just one question for the moment," said Naruto earning him a death stare from Liara. "We've never seen any species with your sensory ability."

"It was as common as breathing among my people. Imparting experience through touch; complicated ideas could be absorbed and understood in seconds."

"So could you tell us a few things about the Normandy?"

Javik reached down and touched the floor for about a minute before standing back up. "There was a man who resided on this floor, he was extremely fast and powerful, and would occasionally punch through walls, there was a Drell with sickness in him, a Human whose DNA strangely enough has animal enzymes, and the pilot of this ship has a sickness that make his bones very easy to be crushed."

"Ay, Thane, Kiba, and Joker," asked Liara looking at Naruto. He nodded his head in awe. "That ability is amazing Javik."

"Liara and I are going to go now," said Naruto. "You rest up and when your up to it, you can start missions."

"I'll be ready soon," replied Javik. "But I must say this has been amusing."

"How?"

"To discover the most primitive of races of my time, now rule the galaxy. The Asari, the Humans, the Turians-"

"There's also the Salarians," Liara threw in.

"The lizard people evolved?"

"I believe they're amphibian."

"They used to eat flies."

_"I'll never look at Mordin the same again," said Kurama._

_"That's for sure," agreed Naruto leaving the room._

**Next Morning**

Naruto was putting on an Alliance uniform to get ready for the Summit meeting. Victus, Wrex, and the Dalatrass were finally all in the room and ready to negotiate. Even better, they hadn't killed one another yet. The Asari Councilor Tevos had sent him a message from her office last night telling him that there was too much bad blood with the Krogan. And because of that, the Asari weren't going to be a part of the Summit. After quickly brushing his teeth, and putting gel in his hair, he took the elevator to Deck 2. Shikamaru was waiting for him, and insisted on going to protect him as though he needed it. As they were being scanned to enter the meeting room, he could hear the Dalatrass and Wrex arguing. Primarch Victus and Garrus were silently watching with obvious looks of annoyance on their faces.

"The Krogan is in no position to make demands," yelled the Dalatrass.

"The Krogan has a name. Urdnot Wrex! And I'm not just some junkyard Varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble."

"I see we're all playing nice," said Naruto sitting in his chair.

"Well I'd hate to see what being mean is," muttered Victus.

"Trust me Primarch," said Wrex. "If a Krogan is being mean, then you're dead."

"Come on Wrex get to the point," said Naruto impatiently.

"Well as thankful as I am to have my race apart of this Summit Naruto, I've got my own problems. Reapers scouts have arrived on Tuchanka and they ain't there to help us kill some Pyjaks. So why should I care if a few Turians go extinct?"

"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you no where Wrex," said Victus placing his hands together across the table. "And I also have no time for it with my world being attacked. Just tell us what you want so I can get your support."

"I'll tell you what I need… a cure… for the Genophage."

"Absolutely not," said the Dalatrass folding her arms. "The Genophage is non-negotiable."

"Why are you opposed to the idea," asked Naruto.

"My people uplifted the Krogan, so we know them best."

"All you did was use us to fight a war you couldn't win," roared Wrex. "It wasn't the damn Salarians, Asari, or even the Turians who stopped the Rachni. It was Krogan blood that turned the tide."

"And you ceased to be useful after that! The Genophage was the only way to keep your… urges in check." Wrex didn't speak but a growl did escape his throat from her comment. The two Salarian guards in the room gripped their guns tight.

"You may not like him Dalatrass but Wrex is right," said Victus. "Insulting him won't change that."

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth Victus! We uplifted the Krogan to do one thing: wage war. It's all they know, because it's all we wanted them to know."

"I always thought the Salarians were the smartest race in the galaxy," said Naruto. "But after hearing what you just said Dalatrass you guys are idiots. Was it truly a surprise the Krogan revolted if all you wanted them to know was war?"

"Exactly my point Commander. We made a rash decision and in desperation turned to the Krogan just like your doing now. No good can come from curing the Genophage."

"The Krogan have paid for their mistake for over a millennia now."

"1,476 years," grumbled Wrex. "If you're keeping track."

"It was 1,000 years of brute free peace," said the Dalatrass venomously.

"What a load of shit," muttered Naruto.

"ENOUGH," said Victus angrily. "Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one."

"That's where you're wrong bird face," said Wrex. He pulled up a holo-keyboard and in the center of a room a hologram of Mordin's old student Maelon appeared. "A Salarian scientist, Maelon, grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females."

"His methods were terrible," said Naruto.

"True, but apart from the dead you found in that hospital, other females survived his experiments. So the Dalatrass here sent in a team to take the Krogan females prisoner."

Naruto and Victus both looked at the Dalatrass who was visibly sweating across her scales. "Where did you get that," she snarled. "It's probably a fabrication!"

"Dalatrass is this true," asked Victus.

"From how nervous she sounds I'm going to guess it is," shouted Naruto.

"How will curing the Genophage help my people," she asked.

"The Reapers aren't the kind of enemy that the Salarian Union could ever defeat on their own. You need all three of our races: Humans, Turians, and Krogan to help kill them. So are you going to let us all die because you're afraid of what might happen, or are you going to tell us what we need? What's it going to be?"

The old Salarian ran a hand across her face before saying," the females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'kesh." Naruto, Wrex, Victus, and Shikamaru all headed towards the exit. "But I warn you Commander, the consequences of this-"

"Will be nothing compared to what happens if the Reapers win," Naruto growled at her. He made four shadow clones and said," escort the Dalatrass and her guards off this ship."

"Let's get the females," said Wrex.

"I wont forget this Naruto," said the Dalatrass as a clone walked her out by her skinny arm. "A bully has few friends when he needs them most."

_"She will be trouble," said Kurama. "Slay her now."_

_"Don't tempt me," he replied._

**Sur'Kesh**

Sur'Kesh the Salarian homeworld was a jungle like planet. For miles there were nothing in the area they were landing in. Naruto was in the shuttle with Wrex, Liara, Garrus, and Javik who in his words was desperate to be away from so many primitives.

"So we're going to the Salarian homeworld," explained Naruto looking at Wrex.

"I know," he said back polishing a Claymore.

"I'm just saying this because they probably aren't used to seeing Krogan. And because of that all we're going to do is land, get the females, and get out before anyone changes their mind."

"Well I still don't trust a word they say."

"I know diplomacy isn't a Krogan thing, but let it play out Wrex. You'll get what you want."

"These females are the best and probably last hope for my people."

"We'll bring them back Wrex don't you worry," said Liara.

"I appreciate that Liara, apart from Shepard, there's nobody else I'd want along for the ride." Everyone looked at Garrus as he started coughing and clearing his throat loudly. "Yeah I suppose I could make room for you too Garrus."

"I just hope you haven't gone soft sitting on your throne," teased Garrus. "I hope you remember how to hold a gun."

"Krogan are born holding guns."

"Naruto we're approaching the landing site," said Cortez. "But the Salarian ground control says that we don't have authorization to land."

"And it starts," sighed Garrus rubbing his headspikes.

"Tell them the Dalatrass authorized this herself," said Naruto.

"I knew they'd never keep their word," snarled Wrex. He got up and pressed the open button on the shuttle door. "Let's see them try to stop a Krogan airdrop!"

"Wrex no!"

The enormous Krogan leaped out the shuttle and landed onto the ground creating a small crater, and nearly crushing two Salarians in the process.

_"ATTENTION, WE HAVE AN UNAUTHORIZED LANDING!"_

"And who authorized you to hold my race hostage," yelled Wrex. Using his biotics, he flung two Salarians into a wall and then pulled out a shotgun. He stopped moving and when Naruto got out of the shuttle he saw why. There were two lasers on his head. More Salarian techs and soldiers appeared all ready for combat.

"Everybody hold your fire!" A middle aged dark Salarian in black armor rushed ahead. "Naruto Uzumaki please restrain your colleague," he begged. "We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago."

"I would definitely like to avoid diplomatic incident in the middle of a war," he admitted.

"As would we."

"But you have something valuable for Wrex."

"Something I'd die for," the Krogan growled.

"I understand Naruto. I'm Padok Wiks, and I will do all that I can to help you, but I must insist that the Krogan please remain under guard."

Wrex barred his teeth and after a 10 second staring contest with Naruto he placed his shotgun up. "Anything goes wrong and all bets are off," he warned.

Padok led the way through the base and every where the group could see experiments taking place. Varren dissections, Vorcha autopsies, and to his absolute horror there was a Yahg in the area also.

"I hoped to never see another one of those," said Liara.

"They were much smaller in my cycle," admitted Javik.

You guys are here about the female Krogan correct," asked Padok. "They were in very poor health when we found them on Tuchanka. We brought them back here to stabilize their condition that was caused by Maelon's experiments."

"I want to see them so we can get out of here," said Naruto.

"Of course, I'll need to get you clearance to the lower levels but it should only take a second."

Padok walked away and Naruto turned his attention towards Wrex. He was under armed guard from 5 different Salarians. He was smiling at all of them which by the looks on their faces infuriated them.

"I should be the one going in Naruto," he said when they got near him.

"You might've gotten to go in if you hadn't jumped out the shuttle," chided Naruto.

"Please, that was just good ol fashioned Krogan hot air. If it'd been real, bastards would be dead."

"Something's been on my mind Wrex, who tipped you off about the females here?"

"I'd tell you if I could Naruto, but they're listening to every word we say. I PREFER MY SALARIAN LIVER SERVED RAW!"

"You as well," asked Javik. "It was a delicacy in my cycle."

"Learn something new everyday," said Garrus.

"Well this whole situation is the kind of thing the Shadow Broker would know about," said Wrex smugly. "Too bad I don't know him… or her."

"I'm sure the Broker was busy," said Liara with a quick wink.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Padok signaling them. They bade Wrex goodbye, and walked over. He nearly went and like a fanboy asked the newly promoted Major Kirrahe for his autograph. Naruto had listened to his infamous "Hold the Line" speech 100 times once a recording of it had been released. They stepped into the elevator the same time an alarm went off. Paying it no mind, they all went down. The doors opened, and their view was blocked by one or two Salarians making a report to another and a Human. When they moved, Naruto smiled. Standing before him was Professor Mordin Solus and Shizune.

"Naruto," said Mordin with wide smile. "Excellent timing, good to have you here."

"It's great to see you two again," replied Naruto hugging Shizune.

"I didn't know you were back with STG," said Garrus.

"Special consultant on certain projects especially Genophage. Had to be me, someone else might've gotten it wrong." Mordin looked to the side and then lowered his voice. "Helped female Krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political power to free females."

"So he is the Krogan's inside source," concluded Javik.

"Prothean… fascinating."

"What are you doing here Shizune," asked Garrus.

"Mordin thought medical ninjutsu would be good for the females," she said. "Maelon's cure worked, but at the same time, it destroyed the females immune systems. I did what I could to stabilize them but in the end it just wasn't enough."

"Please please please tell me they didn't die," begged Naruto. Mordin closed his eyes and pointed toward a set of tables. There were about 9 of them and each one of the Krogan females was wrapped in a body bag. A team of Salarians were covering was covering the last female up. Naruto had seen dead females before but this one was really small and skinny. "Well we're fucked. Our entire alliance with the Krogan and Turians depended on these females. And just so you know Mordin, Wrex is probably going to kill a Salarian or six on our way out of here."

"Maybe not, one survived. I managed to fix her immune system and now she's immune to the Genophage. But she's the only one, if she dies-"

"Genophage cure problematic," said Mordin darkly. The Salarian scientist led them to a pod that had the last female in it. She was wearing a blue garb and her face was covered. She was strapped into a device. "Please be careful Naruto, Krogan slow to trust."

Naruto nodded his head and looked back at the Krogan. He stared into her eyes and could see only pain and anger.

"Are you here to kill me," she asked.

"Of course not," he answered.

"Goddess," cried Liara looking at her omni-scanner. "What's she's been through is just cruel."

"You bet your ass it's cruel." Naruto turned around hearing another familiar voice and out from the shadows stepped Kiba Inuzuka with a pistol at his side. "Hey Naruto, Garrus, how's it going?"

"We've had better times," said the Turian shaking Kiba's hands.

Naruto nodded to Kiba and looked back at the female. "Have the Salarians been treating you okay," he asked.

"You've seen my dead sisters," she retorted. "That should tell you how kind they've been treating us."

"Did the best we could," said Mordin sadly.

"And now that I'm the only one left, that makes me dangerous to a lot of people. I've heard of you Naruto Uzumaki, why are you here?"

"Because I want to cure the Genophage."

Alarms began to blare throughout the room. All the Salarians got up and began scrambling to different terminals. The earth above them shook a couple of times.

"If you want to the cure the Genophage, you better have brought an army with you Naruto," said the female.

A Salarian ran up to the Krogan's pod and began typing. "I'm sorry to cut you off, but this meeting is over," he said.

"Report," ordered Mordin.

"We have unknown ships converging on us sir."

Naruto's omni-tool began to glow and when he answered it, an image of Wrex appeared.

"_NARUTO, CERBERUS TROOPS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE! GET THE FEMALES OUT OF THERE NOW!"_

"Wrex only one of them survived and if Cerberus is attacking it may be safer down here."

"_WHAT?! SO THE SALARIANS CAN KILL HER LIKE THE OTHERS? NO DEAL! IF YOU STILL WANT THIS ALLIANCE, GET HER OUT OF THERE!"_

And before he could try to barter, Wrex cut the communications. "Open the pod, we're leaving," said Naruto.

"I can't," explained the Salarian. "Protocol states during lockdown no specim- AAAARGH!"

"Objection noted," said Mordin after he finished shocking his nervous system. "Now please release Krogan." Not wanting to get shocked again, the Salarian released the magnetic bonds keeping the pod on the ground. The doors opened and Mordin and Shizune entered inside. "Need to monitor pod from within. Shizune and I meet you at the next check point Naruto."

"We must move Naruto," said Javik.

They rushed to the elevator and had to wait for a tech to come and fix it. The doors opened and the only thing waiting for them was a bomb.

"Oh crap," yelled Garrus.

"_Doton: Doryuheki,"_ shouted Kiba. An earth wall burst through the ground the same time the bomb exploded. Debris flew everywhere and several Salarians were killed.

As a fire began, Kiba pointed them to another direction and led the way. It took them to a ladder. Kiba soared into the air and flew up it.

"Primitives can fly," asked Javik while they climbed.

"Long story," said Naruto.

On the next level it was obvious Cerberus had surprised the Salarians. A large handful of them were dead at Naruto's feet. Javik rushed forward into battle grabbing using an assault rifle Naruto had never seen. It fired out a green energy beam that incapacitated a Centurion and slowly after dissolved him into a blue liquid.

"That's gun I'd love to calibrate," Garrus shouted. He took aim and as soon as a Cerberus Nemesis rose high enough, he blew her head off. Liara created a Singularity around a large group and they rose off the ground. Javik took one of the biotic grenades he was holding and threw it resulting in a massive explosion. As Naruto opened the door to the next area, a wall blasted off and he was knocked off his feet. Two unfortunate Cerberus soldiers were snatched up by a Yahg that had gotten free and decimated. The Yahg turned towards them before turning around to cause more havoc throughout the STG Base.

"Careful there goes the next Shadow Broker," said Kiba helping Naruto up.

"I coulda swore he was muttering the T'Soni the entire time," teased Garrus.

"I don't think Sakura would fall for a Yahg," said Naruto.

"You guys aren't funny," growled Liara.

_"Naruto, Cerberus have reached checkpoint," exclaimed Mordin. "Need assistance."_

Activating his 9 tails vision, Naruto peered ahead through the smokescreen a Centurion had created. The pod with the Krogan female was taking direct fire. Naruto got on all fours and activated Version 2 of his chakra cloak. He maneuvered throughout the area like a snake and until he got by the Troopers attacking the pod. Naruto clawed through the first guy's helmet and bit him on the neck with an instant fatal wound. He turned around snarling as a Nemesis shot him in the back. He dove over a plant bed and planted her head through a wall. The final person he was going to kill raised his gun only to turn green from an attack Naruto had never seen. The Cerberus Trooper screamed until he was finally hit with one of Liara's Warps and biotically exploded.

"Impressive ability Naruto," admitted Javik.

Naruto sighed and returned to normal with nothing but a few burns on his face. "Mordin how are you guys doing," he asked.

"Containment shield holding," he replied. "If damaged will try to repair. Can't speak for Krogan's health however."

"I'm fine Naruto," she said.

"The Females were kept secret," said Shizune. "Only those in the Salarian Union with the highest ranking knew that they were even on Sur'Kesh, so that means it's possible someone's been indoctrinated.

"Too many variables," asked Kiba.

"Too many variables," replied Mordin. "If no Krogan alliance with Turians, Reapers left unchallenged." Liara typed a few buttons on the terminal and the pod began to rise again, but the windows behind Mordin shattered. Cerberus was firing on them from a helicopter. Kiba flew into the air and landed on the helicopter slamming his hands onto the surface.

"_Doton: Choukajugan no Jutsu,"_ he shouted. The chopper taking on over 2000 pounds of weight plummeted into the ocean below with the soldiers hollering inside. Looking to his right, Naruto saw Cortez' shuttle flying with a Cerberus shuttle hot on its heels shooting lasers at it.

"_NARUTO GET CRACKING," bellowed Wrex. "I'LL TRY AND DRAW SOME OF THEIR FIRE AWAY FROM YOU."_

"Naruto I'm going to follow Wrex and make sure he doesn't get shot down," said Kiba. "You guys are almost at the final checkpoint, I'll meet you there."

Naruto nodded his head and ducked as a Nemesis' bullet cut through his shields. He looked and a could see the Nemesis with a Dragoon standing in front of her to defend her. Naruto activated his Version 2 again and stood inbetween Liara and Javik. The two biotics levitated Naruto into the air and blasted him forward.

"LARIAT," yelled Naruto catching the Dragoon in the chest. The light armor cracked open destroying his entire torso area. He turned and growled at the Nemesis and she slipped away before he could grab her. What she didn't see was Garrus coming and he cracked her in the face with his sniper knocking her out.

"Mordin and Shizune were right," said Garrus as they kept on moving. "Cerberus must've been tipped off. They got here way too fast."

"Every war has its traitors," said Javik darkly.

_"Naruto we've gotten to the final checkpoint," screamed Shizune. "And Cerberus is here!"_

Naruto didn't respond he just rushed ahead on all fours. He punched right through the doors and rushed in. A pack of Cerberus soldiers were near the pod. He couldn't use a Tailed Beast Ball without possibly killing the female Krogan, but with the level of fire power they were using on the pod he had to risk it.

"_Doton: Yomi Numa!"_ A swamp appeared under the soldiers and they all began to sink. Kiba flew into the area with a portion of his shirt charred off and blood leaking from his back, but other than that he was fine. Then a Cerberus soldier he'd never seen appeared. It was a woman holding onto a sword. She jumped towards the pod, but took a direct sniper shot from Garrus into the abdomen. She fell down and flipped right back up and then vanished.

"_What a perfect time to not have Neji," snarled Kurama._

"_Bitch is like a Phantom," said Naruto._

"_That's a good name for her."_

But they did have Kiba who was on the ground back to back with Naruto. He was sniffing the air every 5-8 seconds.

"THERE," bellowed Kiba pointing up.

The Phantom reappeared on top of the pod and Naruto wrapped a chakra tail around her neck and pulled her back hard. He slammed her into a wall several times and let her limp body fall down.

"Affinity for destruction intact Naruto," said Mordin from within the pod. "Can release us now."

"NARUTO A MACHINE FALLING FROM THE SKY," growled Javik pointing up.

The Cerberus Atlas landed five feet from the pod. Naruto and immediately began firing bullets at it. Naruto jumped into the air but was swatted aside like a fly. He crashed head first into one of the pillars and was knocked out of his Version 2 state. Garrus used a massive Overload from his omni-tool and shorted out the shields. Javik primed the atlas with a green attack and Liara detonated biotic explosion after explosion. But before everyone knew it, the Atlas' armor and shields began to regenerate. Knowing he should stay down because of the concussion he likely had, and the blood pouring from the back of his head, Naruto did the idiotic thing, and stood up. He ran forward with creating two Rasengans and jumped.

"_RASENRENGAN!"_

The dual attacks knocked the Atlas off guard momentarily, and Kiba flew right in front of it and formed his hands into the shape of a diamond. A white light began to form with a ringing following it.

"Let us end this," Kiba whispered venomously. _"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu."_

A diamond shaped light shot out of Kiba's hands and engulfed the Atlas. There was a bright explosion of light and when it vanished there was nothing but dust on the ground.

"_Naruto nice work with that Atlas," said Wrex. "Flying the shuttle in now."_

Naruto tried to speak but he slipped to one knee and was about to fall when Garrus got underneath him. The Turian sniped placed Naruto's arm around his neck and supported him.

"I gotcha," he said. Naruto felt a hand press up against his head and immediately soothing relief eased his pain.

"Feel better," asked Shizune when she finished.

"Much," he sighed. "Thank you."

Shizune nodded her head and moved onto Kiba who was also bleeding from different spots on his body. Wrex landed and jumped out of the shuttle holding onto a gun. He nodded to Naruto and walked by the female Krogan who had finally been released from the pod. Wrex extended a hand to help her out of the pod but she walked right past him. Everyone looked to the right as two more Troopers landed. The female snatched Wrex's Claymore from him and shot twice. She passed the gun back to him hard and he flinched.

"I can handle myself Wrex," she said.

"Women," grunted Wrex.

Everyone climbed into the shuttle and it took off as the Salarians began to repair the large amount of damage that had been done to their base.

**Normandy Deck 2**

**War Room**

"The Normandy looks really good," said Kiba after he'd finished getting the tour. "So how does it feel to be in the Alliance Navy, Commander?"

"It'd be better if you didn't call me that," retorted Naruto. "And what were you doing on Sur'Kesh? Last time I checked you hated all the work Mordin had ever done dealing with the Genophage."

"I received a message from him about 5 months ago. He told me about all the female Krogans that a scouting team had saved back on Tuchanka. Mordin told me that the Salarians were going to be attempting to save them because Maelon's cure had made them really ill. He said despite that though, there were several Salarians in STG who would've considered it a favor to the galaxy to kill those Krogan and asked me if I would be willing to help protect them. I agreed at once, and was off the Citadel the next day. I killed one Salarian protecting the females and the rest of them got the point: the females were off limits. But it was all pointless in the end. Fucking Maelon's cure killed most of them."

"Not all of them and you did your part man. We have one female Krogan immune to the Genophage and because you helped protect her, we're going to create a universal cure, and get the Krogan and the Turians to help back on Earth."

"We still didn't save-"

KIBA! You did what you could for those females, now let's do what we can to save the Krogan. Are you in?"

The Inuzuka Male smiled at Naruto and said," hell yeah I'm in."

"Good."

The walked into the Meeting Room expecting to see some sort of conversation going on and sure enough there was a shouting match happening. Primarch Victus was yelling at Urdnot Wrex who was surprisingly calm while Mordin and Shizune observed.

"You have the female Wrex," snarled Victus. "A cure for the rest of your people can come later!"

"That wasn't the deal," yawned Wrex with his back against the wall.

"Palaven needs your reinforcements now!"

"Unless every Krogan gets the cure, there's no alliance. Simple as that." Victus grunted and threw his cup of coffee at the wall.

"Well I'm not wanted here," said Kiba. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me Naruto."

"Mordin how fast can you make a cure," Naruto asked.

"Need to synthesize base antigen from female," he answered quickly. "Also requires healthy male Krogan tissue. Will need a sample."

"You're looking at it," said Wrex smugly.

"Acceptable. Will need you to remain aboard Normandy for procedure."

"I hope the food has gotten better."

"Are you sure you can do this Professor," asked Victus.

"Of course. Similar to Genophage Modification project. Will be slightly more difficult. Working against own alterations this time."

"But you can do it," asked Naruto.

"Will create cure Naruto, no need to worry."

"Then get started Mordin. If you're not sleeping or eating, I need you working on this cure day and night. Shizune I want you helping him too."

"Of course," she said. "Mordin and I will be in the Med Bay if you need us. Eve still needs to rest and she needs a few more tests."

"Eve?"

"Females real name unknown," explained Mordin. "She refuses to tell. Normandy a human vessel. Human mythology seemed appropriate under circumstances. Suggest speaking with her. New perspective about Krogan." He walked away with Shizune close behind holding a datapad.

"Now," said Naruto turning back to the two big alien babies. "Is there anything else?"

"A small matter of a missing ship," grunted Victus. " But I'd rather speak in private."

"I've got something big too," said Wrex. "We'll have to talk about it elsewhere."

"Both of you just go to the War Room and I'll meet you there."

The Primarch and the Clan Chief both nodded and went into the War Room and Naruto sat on the table in the Meeting Room. Saving the female Krogan, or the easy part was over. Keeping the peace aboard the Normandy until the Genophage was cured, or the hard part, was just beginning.

_Doton Doryuheki - Earth Style Mud Wall_

_Choukajugan no Jutsu - Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu_

_Doton Yomi Numa - Earth Style Dark Swamp_

_Rasenrengan - Rasengan Barrage_

_Jinton Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu - Particle Style Atomic Dismantling Jutsu_


End file.
